Camino del amor
by Wolfing23
Summary: Una boda se aproxima, este acontecimiento puede ser una gran oportunidad para que Ranma al fin demuestre todo lo que siente por su prometida. Pero aveces en el camino del amor las cosas no siempre son fáciles... Nueva historia, gracias por leer n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Hola estimados lectores, nuevamente después de un tiempo vuelvo con una historia que espero sea de su agrado n.n muchísimas gracias por sus lecturas… Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi creadora de Ranma ½, esta historia es con fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

"**CAMINO DEL AMOR"**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Una boda se aproxima**

Año y medio ha pasado después de aquella boda fallida, aunque Akane por una parte sintió que su mundo se le destrozaba había pensado que tal vez fue lo mejor la interrupción de ese compromiso, al menos para ese entonces. Ha pesar de todo sabía que Ranma la quería, es más, ella juraba por si misma que cuando Ranma la creyó muerta le gritó a los cuatro vientos ¡Akane, te amo!... entonces, si ese era el caso, podría esperar un poco más para ahora sí, casarse con su prometido.

Ranma por su lado, sintió que fue un completo baka al huir de cierta manera a esa boda, aunque no lo había aceptado hasta la fecha, aparte de ser todo un artista marcial también tenía un corazón, y ese corazón le pertenecía solo a Akane. Aunque por otra parte sintió que ese no era el mejor momento para contraer nupcias, aún no se sentía preparado y estaba seguro que Akane tampoco.

A pesar de todos los sucesos pasados, todo seguía igual, eran la misma pareja de prometidos que en cualquier oportunidad alegaban por diferentes cosas, aunque claro, ya no con la misma frecuencia que cuando eran más chicos, pero lo seguían haciendo, seguían siendo la pareja más famosa de Nerima.

Toda la familia Tendo y Saotome estaba reunida en la sala de la casa, Kasumi tenía una noticia muy importante que darles a todos, a su lado se encontraba el Dr. Tofú, que aunque sea poco creíble, hace tiempo se quitó todo el miedo y tuvo el valor de confesarle a Kasumi todos sus sentimientos.

-Familia, Tofú y yo tenemos algo muy bonito que decirles, verdad amor-… sonreía la mayor de las Tendo agarrando la mano del doctor, mientras todos los demás se encontraban a la expectativa.

-Claro que si corazón-… tomó aire Tofú y lo dijo directamente. –Verán, hace un par de días le pedí matrimonio a Kasumi, y ¡dijo que si!-… exclamó emocionado.

-Papá, Tofú y yo nos casaremos, ¿no es eso grandioso?-… juntaba las manos la dulce Kasumi que a su vez lucía su dedo anular el hermoso anillo de compromiso.

Todos, absolutamente todos quedaron con un semblante serio, no de asombro o de alegría.

-Mmmmhh, ¿papá, hermanas pasa algo?-… preguntó la Tendo mayor con el semblante un poco preocupado por esa reacción que no se esperaba.

-Dígame doctor Tofú, usted quiere la mano de Kasumi cierto-… le dijo Soun con una seriedad en los ojos al pobre doctor que sintió escalofríos.

-Claro, claro señor Tendo-… mencionó tímido al hombre de bigote que no le apartaba la mirada de encima.

-Y, ¿la quieres para bien verdad?, si te doy mi aprobación serás el mejor esposo para ella ¿verdad?-… interrogó nuevamente Soun. Tofú, tomo más valor agarrando la suave mano de Kasumi y respondió…

-Sin duda alguna, Kasumi es mi mayor tesoro de esta vida y créame que la quiero para bien y seré el mejor de los esposos para ella porque nada me importa más que hacerla feliz-… dijo sin titubeos esta vez.

-Bueno siendo así… ¡Felicidades!-… mostró una enorme sonrisa el patriarca mientras todos festejaban el hecho. Hasta del techo salió una esfera de las que se abren y dejan caer un sinfín de papelitos de colores.

-¿Eh?... qué ha pasado aquí jeje-… preguntó con una gota de sudor al estilo anime la hermosa Kasumi.

-Verás hermana, ya sabíamos que esta reunión se trataba precisamente para anunciar tu matrimonio-… exclamaba feliz la pequeña Tendo.

-Pero, ¿quién se los dijo?-… exclamó asombrado el médico de la familia.

-¿Porqué no le preguntan a la vocera oficial de toda la familia?-… dijo con un tono burlón el chico de la trenza apuntando su dedo hacia la mediana de las Tendo.

-Gracias por el crédito cuñadito-… refunfuñó Nabiki, ya que con Kasumi nunca había hecho algo así, contar algo de ella sin que todos lo supieran….

-Nabiki, ¿Fuiste tú quién les dijo a todos sobre nuestro futuro matrimonio?-… reprochó un poco Kasumi, pero a su manera, dulcemente.

-Si hermana, bueno verás, fue obvio predecirlo ya que ver un anillo en tu mano significaba algo mas jeje, además necesitaba algo de dinero y toda la familia, y cuando digo toda es toda…-… recorrió con la mirada a todos los miembros de ambas familias, mientras estos volteaban a ver a otro lado con una gota de sudor…. –Me pagaron por revelar ese secreto jeje, pero descuida hermana te daré la mitad si tu quieres-…

-Ay Nabiki, nunca cambias-… dijo la peli azul tocando la sien.

-¿Y cuándo y dónde piensan hacer su boda?-… pregunto Nodoka entusiasmada a los futuros esposos.

-Bueno, pensamos casarnos en un par de meses-… sonrió el doctor.

-En cuanto al lugar, creo que el dojo sería maravilloso para la recepción y demás-… exclamó contenta Kasumi.

-Hermana, Dr Tofú…- habló la mediana de las Tendo obteniendo la atención de todos…. –Creo que les adelantaré mi regalo de bodas, su boda será en un lugar único, en una la playa-… sonrió complacida.

-¡¿Quéeeee?!,,. ¿en la playa?-…. Todos exclamaron impresionados.

-Hija, tu quieres dejar a tu papá en la calle al pagar una boda en la playa verdad-… decía hecho un mar de lágrimas el hombre de cabellera larga.

-Para nada papá…. Ya les dije que ese será mi regalo de bodas-… afirmó nuevamente la castaña.

-Y de donde sacaras tanto dinero para celebrar una boda en la playa, ¿eh, Nabiki?-… preguntó la peli azul no muy segura de las palabras de su hermana.

-Bueno verán, ayer por la tarde…-

FLASH BACK

-Por favor Nabiki Tendo, te daré lo que quieras si me das los diarios de la chica pelirroja y de mi amada Akane-… dijo alterado el joven Tatewaki.

-¿Lo que sea Kuno?-… preguntó.

-Lo que sea-…

-Eh bueno, verás mi hermana Kasumi pronto se va a casar y necesito mucho, pero mucho dinero para un buen regalo de bodas… así es de que si estás dispuesto a pagar una fuerte cantidad de dinero, con mucho gusto te los doy-… sonrió para sí misma la mediana de las hijas de Soun.

-No me importa pagar el dinero que sea por tener los valiosísimos diarios de mis dos mujeres amadas-… -Ten, con esto te alcanzará para el mejor regalo de bodas que quieras dar-… le hacía un cheque para después entregárselo.

-Vaya que ahora si fuiste generoso eh Kuno-… sonrió contenta mientras de la nada sacó dos libretas, una rosa y otra verde pistache.

-Aquí los tienes, espero los disfrutes, hasta pronto Kuno-… le entregaba los diarios y daba la media vuelta para retirarse.

-¡Por fin!, ¡Al fin sabré los secretos de mis chicas y leeré todo el amor que me tienen a mi¡-… reía el joven de la espada. Al momento de abrir los diarios solamente cayó de espaldas por lo que acababa de ver.

-¡Oye Nabiki!... Alcanzó corriendo a la castaña de cabello corto.

-Estos diarios no tienen nada de nada, solo tienen el nombre en la portada de mis dos enamoradas-…

-Bueno, yo cumplí con darte los diarios, que no haya nada escrito en ellos ya no es asunto mío jeje, adiós-… reía Nabiki para seguir su trayecto mientras Kuno se había quedado como piedra al oír tal declaración.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Como siempre, timando a los demás-… dijo Ranma con los brazos detrás de su nuca.

-No fue nada de eso cuñadito, el quería dichos diarios y se los di, que tu ni mi hermana hayan escrito nada no fue culpa mía-… respondió la joven.

-Ay Nabiki, menos mal que no tenía nada escrito en ese diario que si no…- decía la hija menor de Soun.

-Calmada hermanita, solo les di esas libretas viejas que guardabas en una caja arrinconada-… -Aunque me sorprendió ver un diario con la leyenda de, la sensual chica pelirroja jajajaja, Ranma no te conocía esas mañas-...

-¡Eh!... ¡No, claro que no!-… -ese diario ni era mío, era un regalo del viejo pervertido de Hapossai para que le pusiera fotos mías convertido en mujer-… aclaró el chico de la trenza, cerrando el puño al recordar lo insoportable que era el maestro.

-El maestro es tan viejo que ni siquiera conoce los álbumes de fotos todavía jajajaja-… reía Genma junto con Soun.

-Bueno regresando al tema, por favor acepten ese obsequio de mi parte-… habló Nabiki dirigiéndose a la pareja de prometidos.

-No lo sé, tú qué dices cielo-… preguntaba Kasumi a Tofú.

-Bueno, si es algo que Nabiki nos quiere dar, no hay que rechazarle-… contestó sonriente el Dr.

-Está bien Nabiki, muchas gracias por el obsequio-… Abrazaba a su hermana la adorable hija mayor de Soun.

-Bien, entonces no se diga más, ¡la boda será en la playa!-… exclamó Soun

-¡Siiii!-… respondieron todos con gran emoción.

Continuará….

**¡Hola a todos! :D de seguro ya casi nadie se acuerda de mi xP… casi un año sin escribir, pero es que la escuela me absorbió de sobre manera y créanme que apenas podía con mi alma u.u pero como han llegado las vacaciones hay más tiempo libre y que mejor que compartirles ésta sencilla pero significativa historia, tengo planeado que sea de pocos capítulos, espero les agrade y que si pueden me dejen su valiosísima opinión… Y bueno, por ahora ha sido todo, muchos saludos n.n**


	2. Preparando el viaje

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**PREPARANDO EL VIAJE**

Las semanas han pasado de una manera rapidísima y los preparativos de la boda ya estaban casi listos. Eran precisamente las vacaciones de verano, y llevar a cabo la boda de la mayor de las Tendo en una playa era una genial idea y regalo de bodas por parte de Nabiki.

-Familia, ya tengo la playa ideal para festejar la boda de Kasumi-… anunciaba Nabiki después de la cena familiar.

-¿Ah sí?, y en donde será-… preguntó la peli azul.

-Será en la playa de Sesoko, en Okinawa-…

-¡¿Quéee?! Hasta Okinawa, ¿Nabiki?-… dijo desesperado el padre de las Tendo,

-Sí, allá se casará mi hermana Kasumi-… afirmó la castaña.

-Pero Nabiki, Okinawa está algo alejado, no podremos llegar en autobús porque se tiene que cruzar el mar para llegar allá-… dijo preocupada la dulce Kasumi.

-Y de seguro no pensaste en que nos iríamos para llegar allá, ¿verdad?-… comentó el chico de la trenza comiendo una de las galletas que había cocinado su madre como parte del postre.

-Mmmmmh, pensaba que Okinawa estaba cerca de Osaka-… respondió la mediana de las Tendo rascándose la cabeza. Para llegar a Osaka bastaba con tomar un autobús, para llegar a Okinawa había que tomar un avión o barco.

-Jajajajaja, de seguro por eso reprobaste geografía el semestre pasado-… se carcajeaba el artista marcial.

-Ranma, tienes que respetar a tu futura cuñada, no seas grosero hijo-… dijo la madre de Ranma.

-Tu madre tiene razón-… sacaba uno de sus clásicos carteles el enorme panda para después refregárselo en la cabeza a su pobre hijo.

-¡Oye viejo!-… amenazaba el oji azul,

-¡Ya basta!... hay más cosas más importantes como para que ustedes dos empiecen con una de sus habituales peleas-… reprendió la pequeña Tendo.

-Nabiki, ¿y no puedes cambiar el lugar?, aún hay tiempo-… sugirió la futura esposa.

-Lamentablemente no, ya hice la recepción en una parte única de la playa y di un anticipo, miren hasta tengo unas fotos-… les entregaba a todos fotos del lugar. La playa de Sesoko realmente se veía como un paraíso terrenal, el agua del mar se veía tan azul cristalina que el mismo sol salía reflejado perfectamente en ella, y la arena era meramente blanca, sin duda alguna era un lugar ideal para celebrar las nupcias de Kasumi y Tofú.

-Vaya, debo aceptar que realmente está hermoso el lugar-… dijo la pequeña Tendo sonriendo… "Cuando me case, ojalá sea en un sitio como este" pensaba mientras no pudo evitar voltear la mirada hacia su prometido que seguía devorando las galletas.

"Pero que cosas estoy pensando por dios"… se sonrojó y para su fortuna nadie lo notó.

-No se preocupen, les aseguro que pensaré la manera en conseguir boletos para el avión, ya que ir en barco no es tan buena opción debido a que tardaríamos demasiado, y la boda es en menos de una semana-… dijo Nabiki.

-Más vale que se te ocurra algo bueno eh Nabiki-… dijo el oji azul a manera de reto.

-Ya verás que si cuñadito, ya lo verás-… contestó fijamente la castaña con media sonrisa.

* * *

La hora de la cena había pasado, como siempre el panda y su hijo peleaban por la comida, el maestro haciendo sus locuras mientras que Soun con sus hijas solo comían en silencio al igual que Nodoka que no dejaba de mostrarle la katana a su marido. Ya todos se habían ido a dormir, a excepción de Ranma, Akane y Nabiki…

-Bien Nabiki, que es lo que quieres hablar con nosotros-… preguntó el oji azul con el sueño en la cara.

-Si Nabiki, hoy realmente si me cansé y me gustaría ya irme a dormir-… dijo Akane lanzando un pequeño bostezo.

-Está bien, se los diré sin rodeos… ya tengo la solución para que podamos comprar los boletos-… dijo sin titubeos la mediana de las Tendo.

-¡Qué bien!... pero ¿solo para eso querías hablar con nosotros?-… interrogó la hija menor de Soun.

-Sí, bueno es que la verdad necesito de su ayuda para conseguir el dinero-…

-Ay no, esto ya no me está agradando-… presentía algo el chico de la trenza.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros para ayudarte hermana?-… nuevamente pregunto la pequeña Tendo.

-Como saben, ustedes son muy populares en la preparatoria, y los chicos de primero y segundo grado aman a las chicas de tercero, así es de que tengo planeado hacer un gran negocio…. ¿Cómo?, es muy fácil, necesito unas cuantas fotos de ustedes para venderlas y listo-… respondió la hermana de Akane con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué clase de fotos necesitas?-… preguntó el artista marcial sabiendo lo que venía.

-Bueno, unas donde ustedes estén en bikini jeje-… de la nada Nabiki saco unos modelos de diferentes trajes de baño femeninos para mostrárselos.

-¿Eehhh? ¡¿Quée?!-… exclamó la pareja de prometidos.

-¡Oye Nabiki, ni loca voy a modelar para ti y menos para que me tomes fotos y se las vendas a un montón de degenerados que hay en la escuela!-… sentenció la pequeña Tendo.

-¡Ni yo!... además ya todos saben que soy en realidad hombre aunque me convierta en mujer-… agregó Ranma.

-Eso no es problema Ranma, aunque todos sepan de tu maldición se que a muchos les gusta tu forma femenina y no le verán nada de malo tener unas cuantas fotitos de ti convertido en mujer-… decía sin pena alguna la castaña.

-¡No Nabiki!... ¡De ninguna manera haré eso!-… aclaró la peli azul cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ni por Kasumi?-… dio la estocada final la hija mediana de Soun.

-Eh, bueno, yo…- toda la irá que sentía Akane se esfumó al oír el nombre de su hermana mayor, ella siempre la había apoyado en todo, además de que le tenía un enorme cariño y aprecio lo cual la dejó pensando.

-¡No es justo Nabiki!... ¡Porque no mejor tu vendes fotos de ti en mi lugar!-… decía el oji azul con cierto enfado.

-De hecho yo también haré el sacrificio cuñadito, no estoy tan mal para no mostrar mi hermosa figura a los chicos… además tu también piensa que es por Kasumi, ella te ha tratado de maravilla desde que llegaste, no es justo que seas un malagradecido-… convencía la hija mediana de Soun.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero, no, no sé-... había puesto en una encrucijada al artista marcial, si bien no le gustaba nada la idea de hacerlo por muchas razones entre ellas su orgullo como hombre, también pensaba que Kasumi siempre ha sido del todo amable y no solo con él, sino con toda su familia.

-Piénselo chicos, y necesito una respuesta inmediata-… pedía la castaña.

-Pero, solo fotos en traje de baño y ya ¿verdad?-… Preguntó la pequeña Tendo no muy convencida.

-Claro hermanita, tampoco soy tan malvada como para querer tomarles fotos desnudas o cosas así… solo fotos así como si estuviéramos de vacaciones en la playa-… animaba la hermana de la pequeña Tendo.

-Akane, ¿de verdad lo estás considerando?-… le preguntó a su linda prometida.

-Bueno al decir verdad sabes que no me gusta hacer nada de eso, pero esta vez, es por alguien muy especial; mi hermana, y creo que consiguiendo ese dinero le podré devolver un poco de lo mucho que me ha dado-… afirmó con toda la razón.

-P-pero, debe haber otro método, no tenemos que hacer eso-… sugirió el artista marcial tratando de convencer a ambas chicas.

-Lamentablemente no cuñadito, no conseguiremos tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo más con lo que les pido… además una mitad la sacaré de la escuela, y la otra por supuesto de su enamorado eterno, Kuno-….

-Vamos, hagámoslo por Kasumi, además les daré el crédito, les diremos a todos que los boletos de avión son su regalo-… seguía animando la castaña.

-¿Y cómo les diremos que nosotros conseguimos el dinero?-… cuestionó la peli azul.

-Les podemos decir la verdad-… sugirió la hija mediana de Soun.

-¡¿Qué?! Ni loco voy a permitir que mi mamá se entere que su hijo tan varonil se tomó fotos como chica y menos en bikini-… decía Ranma mientras pensaba como su madre sacaba su Katana para castigarle.

-Es cierto, además ni a papá ni a Kasumi les gustará que lo hagamos-… agregó la prometida de Ranma.

-Mmmmhh, ¡ya sé!... podemos decir que ambos juntaron sus ahorros de toda la vida y les alcanzó perfectamente para los boletos, así de simple-… -¿qué opinan?-… les preguntó a ambos.

-¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor?-… cuestionó no muy seguro el hijo de Nodoka.

-No-… le respondió la castaña.

-Bueno aunque ni juntando mis ahorros con los de Ranma nos alcanzaría, creo que es la mejor respuesta para la familia-… dijo Akane.

-Bien entonces no se diga más, mañana temprano tomaremos las fotos, y terminando las iré a vender a las casas de los chicos, como estamos de vacaciones no encontraré a nadie en la escuela pero afortunadamente tengo muchas direcciones porque tengo muchos clientes ahí jeje-… dijo Nabiki subiendo las escaleras y retirándose del lugar.

-Tu hermana nunca cambia eh Akane, pero ni modo es por tu hermana Kasumi-… dijo el oji azul empezando a subir las escaleras, pero se sonrojo cuando su prometida lo tomó de la mano antes de que siguiera subiendo.

-Ranma, gracias-… susurro la peli azul con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-¿Eh?, ¿porqué?-… dijo titubeando.

-Por ayudar a que todo salga bien para mí hermana, gracias de verdad-… Akane lo miró con cierto brillo en los ojos.

-Eh, no, no es nada-… respondió el artista marcial quedándose clavado en la mirada chocolate de su prometida.

-Hasta mañana, que descanses-… no supo de dónde sacó el valor pero cuando se dio cuenta, le había dado un pequeño beso en la mejilla que la dejo totalmente colorada, acto seguido subió rápidamente las escaleras y entró rápidamente a su recamara con su corazón latiendo al doble.

La pequeña Tendo tardo en reaccionar hasta que Ranma ya se había ido, solamente se quedo ahí parada en la bajada de las escaleras sobándose la mejilla en donde la había besado Ranma, sí, el primer beso que Ranma le daba.

-Ranma-… suspiró sonriendo, y se fue a dormir con toda la alegría del mundo.

Continuará…

* * *

**Holaa a todos nuevamente :D Acá les dejo la segunda parte de la historia, realmente esperaba actualizar hasta mañana pero las ideas ahora si que se desbordaron y como quedo listo el capítulo, hoy mismo se los pongo… Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus visitas y sus lecturas, realmente son ustedes los lectores los que nos hacen continuar estas historias que son para que ustedes pasen un momento agradable… un fuerte abrazo a todos y por ahora ha sido todo n.n, hasta pronto.**

**Agradecimientos a los reviews:**

**Maxhika: Mi hermosa maxhika :3 sabes que es un gusto enorme estar de nueva cuenta por aquí corazón, y créeme que yo igual me acuerdo de ti en todo momento n.n… como te dije amor, las ideas se desbordaron de una manera que no me la esperaba y veme, ya el segundo capítulo está listo n.n espero que te agrade corazón :3… estoy feliz de estar de vuelta y que me estés apoyando, te amo muchos besos muuuaaaakkk.**

**bry: Hola bry!... si tienes mucha razón, Kuno es tan ingenuo que ya sabemos que la mente se le nubla al mencionarle a sus dos amores xD… Nabiki, nunca cambiara creo yo jajaja, gracias por el comentario, muchos saludos, espero que te agrade la segunda entrega n.n**

**Elena 79: Holaa! Si, al fin Kasumi contraerá nupcias jeje, aunque seguramente Soun habrá echo su llanto irremediable desde que se habrá enterado que su hija andaba con el Dr xP, y del viejo Happosai, el más pervertido de Japón no hay duda jajaja… Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el segundo capítulo n.n**

**nancyricoleon: Jajaja, cierto muy cierto, menos mal que no se hizo viejito animandose para declararse xP, gracias por comentar, muchos saludos n.n**

**Y a todos los demás lectores que leyeron la historia sin comentar, muchísimas gracias también n.n Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Sesión fotográfica

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Sesión fotográfica**

La mañana había llegado a la casa de la familia Tendo, el desayuno había transcurrido con cierta normalidad, aunque Akane y Ranma cada vez que intercambiaban miradas o un par de palabras como, pásame por favor la sal, no podían evitar sonrojarse un poco, lo de ayer en la noche simplemente la peli azul no se lo esperaba, y a decir verdad Ranma tampoco, sólo lo hizo sin pensarlo.

-Bien chicos, ¿están listos para nuestra sesión fotográfica?-… dijo Nabiki a la pareja de prometidos que se encontraba en la sala viendo un poco de televisión. Uno apartado del otro, ya que aún no hablaban nada del tema.

-Sí, yo ya estoy lista-… dijo Akane levantándose de su asiento.

-Mmmmhh, está bien-… dijo resignado el artista marcial.

-Bien los espero en mi habitación-… comunicó la castaña retirándose del lugar.

-Eh, Ranma, lo, lo de ayer…- la pequeña Tendo sentía la necesidad de preguntarle a su prometido ese beso.

-Este bueno, yo… creo que es mejor que nos apuremos jeje-… dijo el artista marcial subiendo rápidamente las escaleras.

"Cobarde"… pensó la prometida del artista marcial con el ceño fruncido mientras lo veía huir del lugar, solo dio un pequeño suspiro para alcanzarle junto con su hermana.

* * *

En la habitación de Nabiki simplemente se preguntaban de donde había sacado tantas luces y un fondo que tenía plasmada una playa. Además de que la cámara se veía sumamente buena.

-Nabiki, ¿no sería mejor que vendieras estas cosas?-… preguntó con cierta molestia la hija menor de Soun.

-Me encantaría hermanita, pero las luces son prestadas y la cámara es mi principal fuente de ingresos, además si la vendo alcanzaría solo para un boleto, y no creo que todos los demás se quieran ir en el maletero del avión-…

-No sería mala idea… al final de cuentas estamos acostumbrados a viajar en condiciones no tan buenas que digamos jeje-… decía el artista marcial con la mano detrás de su cabeza para que en ese momento recibiera un codazo por parte de su linda prometida.

-Cállate baka, que Kasumi o la tía Nodoka no podrían viajar así-… regañaba la pequeña Tendo.

-¿Y para eso me tienes que pegar como siempre?... no cabe duda que eres algo violenta algunas veces-… dijo sobándose el abdomen.

-Prefiero ser violenta a ser un cobarde como tu-… refunfuño ella olvidándose que su hermana lo estaba viendo todo.

-¿Cobarde yo?... ¡Ja!, yo no soy ningún cobarde-…. Le contestó con seguridad.

-¿Ah no?, entonces dime porque hace rato huiste cuando te pregunté por lo de anoche-… una vez más tenía la oportunidad de sacarle la verdad.

-Eh, es que, bueno yo…-… titubeo sonrojándose un poco.

-Woooww, ¿se puede saber que hicieron anoche?, par de pillines-… interrogó la castaña con cierta picardía.

-¿Eh?...- dijeron al unisonó ambos, se habían olvidado de la existencia de Nabiki en el lugar.

-Eh no, nada-… dijo Akane sonrojada al máximo.

-¿Seguros?-… enfatizaba la mediana de las Tendo con malicia.

-¡No, quién querría hacer algo con esta marimacho!-… contesto el artista marcial para eludir la pregunta.

-¡Baka!-… la peli azul sacaba toda la furia de su mazo en la cabeza del oji azul.

-Jajajaja, ustedes dos no tienen remedio, pero no es momento de que se peleen, ya después arreglen sus diferencias quieren-… les dijo para sacar de la nada un buen número de trajes de baño… -Es hora de cambiarse, tomen-… les entregaba a cada quien cinco bikinis que dejaban mucho a la imaginación.

-¿Qué, que es esto?-… interrogó la prometida de Ranma al ver los trajes de baño.

-Pues son sus trajes de baño, hermanita si quieres que nos paguen más que bien debemos de dar unas fotos espectaculares y estos bikinis son perfectos-…

-Rayos Nabiki, tu siempre con estas cosas-… decía el chico de la trenza sobándose el tremendo chichón de su cabeza.

-Ya dejen ambos de protestar y váyanse a cambiar, primero irás tu Akane, y ya al final les tomaré las fotos a Ranma-… les comunicó la castaña mientras empezaba a organizar el semi estudio fotográfico.

-Está bien-… suspiraron ambos con resignación para irse a preparar.

* * *

La sesión fotográfica estaba en su curso, la pequeña peli roja llevaba más de media hora esperando en la puerta de Nabiki y la impaciencia lo estaba invadiendo.

"Rayos, porque tardan tanto"… pensaba mientras sostenía una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, hace rato que llevaba el primer traje de baño puesto, pero no se preocupaba ya que sus padres habían salido, el maestro no estaba, Kasumi se encontraba en la cocina y Soun estaba en el dojo. Dentro del cuarto de Nabiki, la pequeña Tendo posaba para las últimas fotos, al principio estaba más colorada que un tomate, ya que los trajes de baño a decir verdad resaltaban con gran esplendor su figura, pero todo era por su hermana Kasumi, así es de que el sacrificio valía la pena.

-Bien hermanita, ya he acabado contigo, ya puedes ir a vestirte-… dijo satisfecha la castaña que mientras veía las tomas de su hermana.

-Al fin gracias a dios, creí que te acabarías el rollo de la cámara solo en mí-… mencionaba Akane.

-Jaja, no hermanita, aún falta tu prometido y tengo buen espacio fotográfico para el… por cierto, ¿qué hicieron anoche ambos?-… preguntó esperando sacarle la verdad a su hermana.

-¿Eh?... no, nada, algo sin importancia-… titubeó la peli azul, sabía que si su hermana se enteraba no dejaría de molestarla por un buen rato.

-Mmmmhh, está bien si quieres no me lo digas, pero tarde o temprano me enteraré de su secretillo-… mencionó la mediana de las Tendo mientras tomaba asiento… -Ya puedes decirle a Ranma que pase-…

-De acuerdo-… contestó la peli azul saliendo de la habitación de su hermana, y encontrándose a Ranma… -Que ya puedes entrar, es tu turno-… le dijo, pero la oji azul no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada el cuerpo de su prometida. Akane había crecido y con el tiempo se había ello mucho más atractiva físicamente, Ranma de manera colorada vio el pequeño bikini azul que traía su prometida y que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, realmente ahora se arrepentía cuando le decía que tenía un cuerpo de tabla.

-¿Ranma?-… dijo ella un poco confundida al ver como su prometido la observaba con el rostro rojo… -¡¿Eh?!... ¡pervertidoooo!-… gritó restregándole el misterioso mazo en su cabeza… "Maldición olvide ponerme la toalla encima" pensó mientras salía corriendo hacia su habitación.

"¡Auch!, esa Akane está más loca cada día, como no quiere que la vea si salió sin cubrirse ese traje de baño"… pensaba mientras se sobaba el tremendo chichón que le habían dejado… -Aunque, realmente se veía muy linda-… dijo para sí mismo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Apúrate Ranma que no tenemos todo el día-… le llamó Nabiki en la puerta de su habitación.

-Ya voy ya voy-… contestó adentrándose al cuarto de la castaña.

* * *

La hora de la cena estaba trascurriendo, y Nabiki tomó el momento oportuno para dar la buena nueva. Hace pocas horas había logrado vender exitosamente las fotos de su hermana, Ranma y ella.

-Bien familia, Akane y Ranma tienen algo que decirles-… animó al par de prometidos para que dieran la noticia.

-¿Qué pasa Akane?-… preguntó curiosa la hermosa Kasumi.

-Bueno, Ranma y yo tenemos tu regalo de bodas, verdad ¿Ranma?-… miro la peli azul su prometido que dejaba el plato de arroz en la mesa.

-Si Kasumi, es algo que queremos regalarte-… contestó el con una sonrisa.

-¿Y que és?-… preguntó la hija mayor de Soun con su linda sonrisa.

-¡Tadaaannn!-… Akane sacaba los boletos de avión mostrándolos a toda la familia.

-¡Son los boletos!-… gritaba entusiasmado el padre de las Tendo.

-Vaya pero que estupendo regalo-… agregó contenta Nodoka.

-Oraleee, que buena noticia le han dado a Kasumi y a la familia-… Dijo Nabiki mostrándose impresionada y haciéndose la desentendida.

-Jejejeje-… rió nerviosamente Akane ya que el regalo era también por parte de su hermana, pero para no levantar sospechas era mejor decir que el regalo era por parte de Ranma y ella.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, Akane, Ranma!-… Kasumi se había levantado de su lugar muy emocionada para darle un fuerte abrazo a la pareja de prometidos. Ese abrazo hizo que los dos sintieran que había valido completamente la pena el sacrificio.

-¿Y de donde sacaron el dinero para comprar estos boletos?-… interrogo la mayor de las Tendo.

-Eh bueno, nosotros juntamos completamente nuestros ahorros de años y nos alcanzo perfectamente-… contestó el artista marcial con la mano en la nuca y sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Vaya no pensaba que tuvieran mucho dinero-… comentó Genma.

-Lo importante es que ese problema ya está resuelto-… agregó riendo el papá de las Tendo.

-Nuevamente muchísimas gracias a los dos-… dijo Kasumi con suma ternura.

-No hay de que hermana, te mereces lo mejor-… contestó Akane abrazándola nuevamente.

-¡Holaaa a todos ya regresé!-… entró Happosai del todo alegre con un gran botín de prendas intímas.

¡Ay no, nos olvidamos del maestro!-… murmuro temerozo Soun. Todos sabían que si el viejo Happosai iba seguramente haría travesuras y arruínaria la boda.

-No te preocupes papá ya lo tengo arreglado-… le contestó quedamente la castaña… -Maestro Happosai le tengo una sorpresa, venga conmigo-… le llamó coquetamente la castaña llevándoselo del lugar.

* * *

-Bueno familia me les voy por un buen rato-… salió contento el maestro con una enorme sonrisa y con una enorme maleta.

-¿Eh?, pero a donde se irá maestro-… le preguntó curioso el papá de Ranma.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo de dar explicaciones, nos vemos ¡yupii!-… se iba saltando de alegría el viejito pervertido. La castaña volvía nuevamente a la mesa carcajeándose de la risa.

-¿Qué hiciste Nabiki?, de seguro le dijiste algo al maestro para que se fuera y no ofuscara la boda verdad-… inquirió la pequeña Tendo.

-Jajajaja, la verdad si… ya no tenemos que preocuparnos de que insista en ir a la boda-… confirmó la hermana de Akane.

-¿Pues que le dijiste?-… preguntó curioso el artista marcial.

-Bueno verán…-…

* * *

**PEQUEÑO FLASH BACK**

-¿Cuál es mi sorpresa?... ¡ya sé!, me regalaras todas tus prendas intimas-… le decía con la cara iluminada el anciano.

"Ya quisiera viejo pervertido" pensó molesta pero mostrando una sonrisa... –Nada de eso maestro es algo mucho mejor, tome-… le entregaba un boleto de barco.

-¿Qué es esto Nabiki?-… cuestiono Happosai mirando curioso el objeto.

-Es un boleto para un crucero por dos semanas, pero no es cualquier crucero, es uno muy especial donde todas las modelos de Japón irán, y como me lo gané en una rifa pensé que a usted le caería mejor ese viaje-… le contó Nabiki aguantando las ganas de empezar a reír.

-¡Oohh vaya!... ¡Este es el mejor regalo de mi vida!-… saltó de emoción el viejito.

-Pero será mejor que se apure, el crucero sale en media hora-… informó la castaña.

-¡Ya me voy, gracias!-… salía el maestro a toda velocidad con una maleta que saco de la nada.

**FIN DEL PEQUEÑO FLASH BACK**

* * *

-Wooooww, ¿de verdad le diste un regalo así?-… preguntó Ranma muy impresionado junto con toda la familia.

-Jajajaja ¡claro que no!, la verdad que me encontré tirado ese boleto que no es más que un crucero barato por dos semanas en el océano… así habrá tiempo para que no arruine la boda y nos dejara de molestar por un tiempo-… contestó sin pena alguna.

-Jejeje vaya, tú sí que te las sabes todas-… río ligeramente la peli azul con una gota de sudor al estilo anime pero a la vez tranquila, los preparativos de la boda iban de maravilla, ya solo faltaba una semana para las nupcias de su hermana.

Continuará…

**¡Holaaaa a todos! Me alegra nuevamente traerles el siguiente capítulo de la historia, ¿qué les pareció?, al parecer la sesión fotográfica ha sido un éxito porque ya todos nuestros personajes se nos van a la playa xP, como ven Nabiki lo tiene todo fríamente calculado que hasta quien sabe a que clase de crucero mando a Happosai jajajaja… y ¿qué pasará con nuestra pareja más famosa de Nerima?, ¿creen que pase algo en la boda de Kasumi entre ellos dos?, bueno más adelante lo veremos… Espero que les haya agradado esta entrega n.n les agradezco a cada uno sus valiosas lecturas y comentarios, ¡gracias!... **

**Agradecimientos a los reviews: **

**bry: **¡Hola bry!.. si tienes muchísima razón, ¿Dónde está Nodoka cuando se le necesita? Jajajaja, pero creo que es mejor que no se entere de nada porque Ranma sabra lo que es la furia de su madre XP… Ya era hora de que Ranma se animara a dar un beso aunque sea de mejilla jeje, pero ya sabemos que para las cosas del amor le huye al asunto el muchacho jajaja… gracias por tu comentario, muchos saludos y espero te guste este capítulo n.n

**Elena79: **Siii, se que aunque parezca raro, Ranma le dio su primer beso voluntario a Akane, por algo se debe empezar ¿no?, aunque fuera en la mejilla XP… Que Nabiki se equivocara creo que nos demuestra que nadie en la vida es perfecto jajaja, gracias por tu review, muchísimos saludos.

**asv: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario n.n eso trato, que los personajes mantengan su carácter, aunque aveces les hago pequeñas modificaciones pero poco a poco n.n también me gusta darle ese toque romántico y cómico a la historia, espero que te agrade la actualización, ¡saludos!.

**PFernando: **Gracias por animarte a leer mi historia y a dejar tu opinión n.n… Ranma aunque sea el guerrero que es siento que tiene su lado sensible, aunque le cueste mucho trabajo sacarlo XP Veremos que pasa en la boda de Kasumi para que ambos se quiten de una vez ese orgullo que los domina, muchos saludos.

**maxhika: **¡Mi vida! :3 que alegría de nuevo tenerte en este mundo tan inmenso llamado internet XP, descuida corazón a mi me pasa igual, sin internet uno siente que algo falta jajajaja… Tienes toda la razón, pongo a la Nabiki que todos conocemos solo que con una dosis de bondad (pequeñita, pero dosis de bondad al final de cuentas) XD…Kasumi es tan generosa y comprensiva que estoy seguro que con aunque le hubieran regalado algo pequeño ella se los agradecería de todo corazón n.n se merece ese regalazo aunque hayan puesto la vergüenza de por medio jejeje… Lo del beso amor jajajaja, siiii estoy seguro que se puso rojo fosforesente y durmió con la cara encendida que iluminaba su cuarto jajajaja… parece que Ranma se pone las pilas pero luego como que se echa para atrás u.u pero de que se pone las pilas bien con Akane, se las pone. Muchas gracias por tu comentario amor, me da mucha alegría que te gutte :3 y espero que este capítulo no sea la excepción muuuaakk… yo igual me la pase increíble cielo, ¡que se repita, que se repita!... Te amo corazón, muchísimos besos desde aquí muuuaakk. I love so much my princess. Besos sabor a rompope con vainilla c: muuuaakk

**Y bueno por ahora ha sido todo, hasta la próxima n.n**


	4. ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?**

Los días han pasado y solamente faltaban 24 horas para que la boda de Kasumi y Tofú se llevara acabó. Ya toda la familia Tendo y Saotome se encontraban en la playa de Sesoko en Okinawa, después de un vuelo en donde es bien sabido que si van ambas familias siempre ocurrirán cosas impredecibles. En esta ocasión Ranma iba totalmente durmiendo en el avión mientras que Akane leía una novela romántica, de pronto una gatita morada salió de la maleta del oji azul y se le echo a la cabeza, acto seguido un joven con trenza gritaba y corría como loco por todo el avión causando la molestia de varios pasajeros. No fue hasta que la peli azul tuvo que aventarle un mazo gigante en la cabeza para que se "tranquilizara" y dejará de hacer un escándalo público…

"Rayos porque tenía que venir Shampoo, si la boda de Kasumi solo iba a hacer familiar"… pensaba molesta la pequeña Tendo caminando al lado de toda la familia que se dirigía al hotel.

-Vaya Shampoo, nunca me imaginé que nos acompañarías sin invitación-… dijo Akane notoriamente molesta a la amazona que se encontraba caminando del brazo con Ranma.

-A dónde ir Airen yo siempre estaré ¿verdad Ranma?-… mencionaba cariñosamente mientras le acariciaba el mentón al oji azul.

-¿Eh?, yo, yo no sé nada Shampoo-… contestó con el mismo nerviosismo que tenía cuando la nieta de Cologne se le acercaba con otras intenciones.

-Qué bueno que pudiste venir Shampoo, entre más amigos estén mejor-… le dijo la adorable Kasumi que iba tomada de la mano de Tofu.

"Maldición, y yo creyendo que aunque sea por unos días nos íbamos a librar de ella"… pensaba Akane con el ceño fruncido mientras caminaba.

-¿Qué no es esa Ukyo?-… decía Nabiki señalando a una chica que se acercaba con un puesto de okonomiyakis.

-Oh sí, es Ukyo-… confirmó el oji azul.

-¡Chicos!... ¡qué sorpresa verlos por aquí!-… se detenía la oji azul saludando con alegría… ¿qué los trae por acá?-…

-Hola Ukyo, bueno verás es que mañana me caso y la boda se va a celebrar aquí-… contesto amablemente la hija mayor de Soun.

-¿Eh?, ¿te casaras con el doctor?-… dijo sorprendida la cocinera, sabía que eran novios, pero no sabía que ya iban a unir sus vidas.

-Así es Ukyo-… sonrío Kasumi.

-¡Muchísimas felicidades!-… felicitó ella, para después tomar del brazo a Ranma y arrebatárselo a Shampoo alejándose un par de metros de los demás… -Ran-chan-… dijo ligeramente molesta.

-Eh, ¿qué pasa Ukyo?-… contestó el artista marcial.

-Porqué no me invitaste a la boda, ¿eh?-… reprochó la amiga de Ranma cruzándose de brazos.

-Eh, bueno es que la verdad, la boda iba a ser solamente familiar-… contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ya veo, mmmmhh bueno siendo así no hay problema… me da gusto verte por aquí también Ran-chan-… cambio su semblante a uno alegre para después abrazarle.

-¡qué hacen ustedes dos!-… reprendían al unísono Akane junto con la amazona al ver que Ukyo abrazaba a su prometido.

-Na- nada-… agitaba las manos el artista marcial para que no se iniciara una pelea como siempre.

-Calma, calma, estos no son momentos para pelear-… bajaba los ánimos Nabiki… -Dinos Ukyo que haces tú también por estos rumbos-…

-Es que como es época de verano me vine por unos cuántos días a vender a esta playa, escuche que hay mucha venta y quise aprovechar ahora que tenía algo de dinero guardado para venir-… contestó la amiga de la infancia del oji azul.

"Genial, ahora también está Ukyo, y yo que quería pasar tiempos a solas con Ranma"… pensó ella de manera inconsciente con las mejillas sonrojadas… "pe-pero, qué rayos estoy pensando, quien querría estar a solas con un baka como éste que no acepta sus sentimientos" miró molesta al oji azul que ahora tenía encima a sus otras dos prometidas.

-Bueno Ranma, ya que estás tan a gusto yo me adelantaré con los demás-… dijo notoriamente enojada la pequeña Tendo aplastándole fuertemente el pie a su pobre prometido cuando pasaba a su lado.

-Vaya después de todo tendremos más invitados jeje-… sonrío nerviosamente Soun mientras caminaba con sus hijas y el matrimonio Saotome al hotel en donde se hospedarían, mientras que un pobre chico de la trenza no podía quitarse de encima a sus auto proclamadas prometidas.

* * *

La tarde había llegado, el hotel era un conjunto de hermosas cabañas cerca del mar y a la vez eran parte del paquete de la recepción del lugar, así es de que ya no había porque preocuparse por pagar las habitaciones ya que estaban pagadas.

Todos se encontraban en el comedor del hotel, después de tantos preparativos en el transcurso del día estaban que morían de hambre, ya todo estaba casi listo y las dos familias junto con las dos prometidas, que por cierto ambas habían aceptado a ayudar en los preparativos, comían muy a gusto.

"Como lo supuse, ni una de esas dos se han apartado de Ranma, y el muy cínico ni siquiera hace nada"… pensó la pequeña Tendo mirando con molestia a Shampoo y Ukyo que se peleaban por darle de comer a su prometido.

-Realmente ha sido agotador-… dijo Nabiki suspirando para después tomar un poco de refresco.

-Vaya que sí, pero todo está quedando hermoso-… contestó Nodoka.

-Por cierto, Ukyo, Shampoo… después de comer quiero hablar con ustedes dos-… avisó la hermana media de Akane.

-¿Eh?, ¿y para qué?-… contestó curiosa la cocinera de onomiyakis.

-Negocios, les conviene-… finalizó Nabiki,

-Mmmhh está bien-… dijeron ambas para continuar jaloneando al oji azul que moría de hambre.

-Por cierto Akane, nos falta inflar los globos blancos para la decoración de la recepción… ¿podrías ayudar a Ranma después de la comida?-… pidió la madre de Ranma que se encontraba sentada al lado de ella.

-Si tía no hay ningún problema-… respondió la pequeña Tendo.

-Gracias hija… espero que disfrutes tu tiempo a solas con el-… le dijo al oído y guiñándole el ojo.

-¿Eh?, pero que cosas dice tía-… musitó Akane totalmente colorada para después tratar de seguir comiendo sacándose de la cabeza la insinuaciones de su tía.

* * *

-Bien Nabiki, qué clase de Negocios quieres proponernos-… interrogó Ukyo junto con Shampoo, ambas se encontraban en la habitación de la hermana de Akane.

-La verdad es que últimamente ambas me deben muchísimo dinero y quisiera saber cuándo me lo pagarán, recuerden que día a día los intereses suben-… sonreía maliciosamente la mediana de las Tendo.

-No creo deber tanto dinero a hermana de chica violenta-… dijo sin preocupación alguna la nieta de Cologne.

-¿Ah no?... ja, mira esto es todo lo que me debes, si crees que no es tanto puedes pagarme hoy mismo ¿no?-… le entregaba una cuenta cargadísima de intereses… -Mira la tuya Ukyo, por si no me crees como Shampoo-… lo mismo hacía con Ukyo. Ambas mujeres cayeron literalmente al suelo al ver la enorme cantidad de dinero que le debían a la hermana de Akane.

-Pe-pero, es muchísimo dinero Nabiki-… dijo asustada Ukyo.

-Como les digo, mis intereses día a día suben… aunque precisamente tengo un negocio para ustedes que les conviene-… colocaba sus manos sobre su cintura mientras veía con media sonrisa a ambas jóvenes.

-De, de qué se trata-… interrogó la amazona no muy confiada.

-Como ya sabrán mañana se casará Kasumi, y como se que ustedes arman todo un show cuando está Ranma, quiero proponerles esto-… continuó hablando… -Les bajaré la mitad de su deuda si prometen no hacer ningún escándalo mañana, quiero que la boda de mi hermana salga bien y no quiero desperfectos, menos de su parte-…

-¡¿En serio?!-… contestaron ambas con emoción.

-Claro, saben que soy seria en mis negocios-… aseguró la castaña.

-Te imaginas, ahora le podremos pagar mucho menos dinero del que le debemos-… le dijo Ukyo a Shampoo con ojos de soñadora.

-Tener razón-… contestó la amazona que estaba tomada de manos con Ukyo disfrutando la propuesta.

-Trato hecho-… contestaron ambas inmediatamente.

-Perfecto chicas, siempre es un placer hacer negocios con ustedes-… sonrió Nabiki muy complacida.

* * *

La pareja de prometidos se encontraba en la recepción, hace poco habían terminado de inflar los globos con una máquina de helio para que no explotaran.

-Bien Akane, creo que es mejor que empecemos a adornar el lugar con ellos-… invitó el artista marcial. La recepción era un gran salón que tenía una hermosa vista al mar que se encontraba a pocos metros, no tenía paredes para poder admirar la vista, solo tenía un hermoso techo blanco con grecas doradas que hacían resaltar el lugar.

-Me parece bien-… contestó Akane un poco fría.

-¿Qué sucede?-… preguntó Ranma al ver molesta a su prometida.

-Nada-… dijo ella.

-¿Segura?-… insistió él.

-Sí, ya te dije que no me pasa nada-… dijo ella tomando una escalera que le serviría para colocar los globos en uno de los cuatro pilares que sostenían el techo… "Baka, todo el día ha estado con ellas y el muy insensible a gusto"-… pensaba molesta subiendo a la parte más alta de la escalera y empezando a colocar los globos, para su fortuna no se dio cuenta que la colocó mal y eso provoco que resbalara.

-¡Aaaahhh!-… fue lo único que alcanzó a gritar mientras caía, solamente cerro su par de ojos chocolate para esperar el golpe, de pronto sintió que cayó en algo que no era duro como el suelo.

-Auch-… se quejaba el artista marcial con sus ojos cerrados mientras yacía debajo del cuerpo de Akane en el suelo… -Tonta, deberías fijarte al colocar la escalera-… abría los ojos lentamente poniéndose totalmente colorado al tener el rostro de Akane a un par de centímetros del suyo.

-Ra-Ranma-… sentía ella que se le iba a salir el corazón al tener a su prometido tan cerca, no pudo evitar quedarse atrapada en ese par de zafiros azules que la observaban con devoción.

-A-Akane-… dijo el oji azul colocando su mirada primero en esos ojos que lo miraban con una profunda ternura y después lentamente la bajo al par de labios de la pequeña Tendo. Ella por su parte hizo lo mismo, lentamente comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de él mientras que Ranma no se quedó atrás. Era como si una fuerza de atracción hiciera que ambos estuvieran a punto de unir sus labios….

Continuará…

* * *

**Holaa a todos :D ¿cómo han estado?, espero que muy bien n.n bien ya acá les dejo la cuarta entrega del fic, espero sea de su agrado y me den su valioso punto de opinión n.n… Como verán la boda de Kasumi está a la vuelta de la esquina, será acaso que la relación entre Ranma y Akane pueda avanzar ahora qué están las otras dos prometidas?... bueno muchas sorpresas seguirán mas adelante :D muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y a los que me leen sin poder dejarlo por diferentes razones también muchas gracias n.n**

**Agradecimientos a los reviews:**

**Maxhika:** Mi vida!... siii, al minuto jeje, estamos más que sincronizados aquí y allá n.n, de verdad que cuando vi que habíamos actualizado casi al instante me quede de wooowww :D, me ganaste por unos minutos amor xP… Ranma chica babeando por Akane jajaja, es que bueno, aunque sea chica físicamente piensa como hombre, y ver a Akane así era obvio que casi se le salieran los ojos xD…Era necesario mandar a Happosai a que se perdiera al océano porque sino el mendigo viejito haría de las suyas en la boda, Nabiki siempra piensa en todo jajaja… Me da mucho alegría que me leas y me dejes tu sagrado review amor :3 espero que te guste éste capítulo, Te amo mi vida, besos sabor a helado de beso poblano muuuaakkk.

**nancyricoleon: **Es bien sabido que Nabiki se las sabe de todas a todas jajaja, pero bueno las fotos esta vez no eran para su conveniencia, era para Kasumi :), y esperemos que ambos le bajen a su orgullo y se empiecen a querer como lo que son, prometidos n.n, sobre todo Ranma xP… gracias por comentar, muchos saludos.

**bry: **Tienes toda la razón jajaja, entre más lejos esté Happosai menos problemas habrá XP… imagínate la cara de Ranma al ver Akane en tan inusual traje de baño, pero no fue de a gratis, se llevo su buen mazaso por ver jajaja… Gracias por comentar n.n espero sea de tu agrado esta entrega y me dejes tu gran opinión, saludos.

**Y bueno, por ahora ha sido todo, nos vemos hasta la próxima :D**


	5. El plan

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**EL PLAN**

... Era como si una fuerza de atracción hiciera que ambos estuvieran a punto de unir sus labios. Ambos prometidos sentían que se les salía el corazón, apenas estuvieron a punto de rozar sus labios cuando…

-Akane, Ranma, vine a ver cómo van…- Nabiki llegaba de repente al lugar viendo la escena y deteniendo su habla lentamente… -con la decoración-… finalizó. Ambos totalmente más rojos que un tomate se separaron a la velocidad de la luz porque en menos de un segundo cada quien se encontraba en una esquina alejada de la otra.

-¡Pero que grata sorpresa!... quien los viera, tan escondidito que se lo tenían eh-… sonreía con picardía la hermana de Akane.

-No, no pienses mal Nabiki-… decía totalmente nerviosa la peli azul que seguía colorada.

-Eh, este, así es Nabiki, no piense mal, solamente evite que la torpe de tu hermana cayera de la escalera por no colocarla bien-… dijo el artista marcial agitando las manos y sudando demasiado.

-Baka, nadie te pidió que me ayudaras-… reclamó la peli azul.

-¡Já!, deberías agradecerme que evite que te rompieras algún hueso tonta-… le contestó molesto él.

-¿Sabes qué?... mejor quédate tu solo a arreglar lo que falta, no quiero hacerle un hoyo al techo contigo por mandarte a volar por hacerme enojar, ¡adiós, jum!-… se retiraba totalmente molesta, y no porque Ranma le dijera tonta y demás, sino porque estuvieron a punto de besarse y una vez más los interrumpieron y porque no quería quedarse a escuchar las burlas de su hermana.

-¡Ni quién te necesite marimacho!-… le gritó él al verla partir, solo para recibir un cocazo en su cara por parte de su linda prometida.

-Ay Ranma Ranma… siempre haciendo enojar a Akane-… le reprendió la castaña con media sonrisa… -Sabes, creo que deberías aprovechar que estamos en una playa tan hermosa como ésta y declarártele a mi hermana-… le sugirió ella.

-¡¿Eh!?... pe-pero que cosas dices-… contestó sumamente nervioso.

-Por favor Ranma, a mí no me puedes engañar, sé perfectamente que estás que mueres de amor por Akane, ¿no es así?-… Nabiki se sentaba al lado del artista marcial interrogándolo.

-¡No es así!... ¿por, porqué piensas eso?-…

-Bueno, la forma en la que te la quedas mirando, además aunque no lo quieras aceptar siempre estás al pendiente de ella e incluso te pones celoso cuando un chico intenta acercársele-… le decía algunas de las razones de su intuición fugaz.

-Bueno, es que tu papá me mataría si algo malo le pasa, además que la mire no signifique que este enamorado de ella-… el artista marcial decía sus escusas, pero por dentro bien sabía que no era así.

-Tu mirada hacía a ella es de amor, y repito a mí no me puedes engañar, tu llevas mucho tiempo enamorado de Akane nada más que no eres capaz de admitir tus sentimientos-… decía segura de sí misma la mediana de las Tendo… -En estos años realmente me impresiona que no hayan avanzado nada en su relación-…

-¡Ya te dije que no me gusta!... por mi Akane puede hacer lo que quiera-… decía sumamente orgulloso el oji azul.

-¿En serio?... bueno siendo así, creo que mi hermana puede conocer a otros chicos y encontrar el amor en alguien que si la quiera, y creo que yo le ayudaré en eso-… dijo firmemente Nabiki levantándose del lugar y empezando a caminar.

-¡Oye, espera!... ¿qué vas a hacer que?-… preguntó el hijo de Nodoka totalmente sorprendido.

-Lo que oíste… yo sé que a Akane tú le gustas, pero la pobre a esperado tanto tiempo para nada, dices que no te gusta ¿no?, pues no me parece justo que te esté esperando si tu no la quieres-… dijo totalmente seria la castaña… -Es más tengo muchos conocidos que se mueren por tener una cita con ella-…

-¡¿Eh!?-… de inmediato el artista marcial se imaginó un escenario en donde Akane estaba totalmente enamorada de un chico, ambos estaban a punto de besarse mientras que Ranma solo observaba con impotencia….

"¡No Akaneeee!"… seguía pensando mientras fuertemente apretaba sus puños, Nabiki al percatarse de eso no pudo evitar sonreír para sí misma, era obvio que Ranma estaba muriendo de celos por dentro de solo imaginarse a Akane con otro hombre.

-Bueno Ranma, tengo que seguir viendo los preparativos de la boda además de empezar a buscar buenas opciones para Akane, nos vemos-… se despedía empezando a caminar nuevamente.

-Espera, Nabiki-… le pidió el artista marcial.

-¿Qué pasa?-… volteo ella mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. En realidad uno de sus principales objetivos aprovechando este viaje es que ambos regresaran a Nerima aceptando sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, en pocas palabras que regresaran como los enamorados que eran, pero que por uno o por el otro no se animaban a confesarse entre ellos mismos. Poco antes de venir a Sesoko, Genma y Soun le suplicaron a Nabiki que hiciera algo para que esos dos estuvieran al fin juntos, ella no se negó, claro, obviamente cobrando una buena comisión por ello, así es de que esto era un reto para ella, y por la buena cantidad que le dieron su papá y su tío tenía que hacer un muy buen trabajo, además ella sinceramente quería verlos unidos como la pareja prometida que son.

-Nabiki, yo… yo-… dijo titubeando el hijo de Nodoka con la vista abajo… -Eh, a mí en realidad…- respiro hondo y continuó… -En realidad si me gusta Akane-… finalizó.

-¿Eh?, a ver repítelo que no lo oí-… pidió la castaña.

-Qué me gusta Akane-… contestó quedamente apenas.

-Más fuerte que no te oigo-… pidió nuevamente colocando su mano en su oído derecho para escuchar mejor.

-¡Qué si me gusta Akane!... –Yo, yo si estoy enamorado de ella-… confesó el oji azul. El motivo es que simplemente sabía que si dejaba que Nabiki interviniera en la vida amorosa de su hermana, no cabía duda que lograría que su prometida acabara enamorada de otro hombre y el por cobarde dejaría ir a la peli azul.

-¡Lo sabía!... ¿ves que no era tan difícil aceptarlo?-…

-Ya lo sabes, solo no se lo digas a nadie-… pidió el hijo de Nodoka.

-Claro que no… tú mismo le dirás a mi hermana lo que sientes por ella-… incitó la castaña cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose en frente de él.

-¡¿Queee?!... ¡¿estás loca?! y ¿si me rechaza?-… preguntó bajando la voz en la última pregunta.

-Claro que no tonto, ya te dije que a ella también le gustas, y acá entre nos sé que el único en su vida eres tú-… le mencionó.

-¿De, de verdad?-… dijo con alegría.

-¡Claro!... es fácil deducirlo, al igual que tú, siempre se preocupa por ti, se encela cuando tus demás prometidas se te acercan o cuando cualquier chica se te queda mirando con ojos de enamorada, y sobre todo, cuando tienes un gesto aunque sea pequeñísimo con ella, siempre se llena de alegría-… le confirmaba.

-Pero, cómo se lo digo-… para Ranma, estas cosas del amor eran desconocidas para él, nunca se le había declarado a una chica, y no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

-No te preocupes cuñadito tengo un buen plan, después de la cena de hoy te espero acá mismo, y te diré que harás para que te le declares a mi hermana si-… hablaba con la seguridad que le caracterizaba… -Ahora tengo que seguir viendo los preparativos y a ti te falta acabar de adornar aquí, si tan solo no hubieras echo enojar a Akane acabarías más rápido jajaja, bueno nos vemos-… se despedía dejando al artista marcial sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Nabiki tiene razón, ya es hora de confesarle mis sentimientos a Akane"… sonreía para después seguir con los adornos, lo que no se dio cuenta es que la gatita morada había oído todo y no se quedaría sin saber el plan de Nabiki, ya que no permitiría que su Airen se le declarara a esa chica violenta.

* * *

La cena había llegado, prácticamente ya todo estaba listo para la gran boda de mañana, la pareja de enamorados estaba más que contentísimos porque al fin unirían sus vidas.

-De verdad queremos agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes por hacernos realidad uno de nuestros sueños a Tofú y a mí-… agradecía la mayor de las Tendo tomando la mano del doctor.

-De verdad que sin su ayuda no habríamos podido organizar una boda tan espectacular como la que se merece mi futura esposa-… agregó Tofú enterneciendo a todas las mujeres del lugar.

-Kasumi y usted se merecen lo mejor, así es de que no hay nada que agradecer-… contestó la pequeña Tendo.

-Akane tiene razón, Kasumi ha sido como una madre para nosotras y nos da mucho gusto que haya encontrado el amor contigo-… dijo Nabiki.

-Mi hija, ya es toda una mujer… snif snif-… comenzaba uno de sus típicos llantos el padre de las Tendo.

-Calma Tendo Kun-… consolaba Genma. Mientras que las prometidas nuevamente se encontraban en una batalla por darle de comer al oji azul y Akane solo mirando con molestia tal escena. La cena trascurrió amenamente, todos estaban agotados por tantas cosas que hacer así es de que uno por uno se fue a su habitación a descansar. Para Ranma era un alivio que aquellas dos acabaran rendidas por estarlo jalonando tanto tiempo, además de que sinceramente estaba fastidiado de tenerlas encima y no dejarlo cenar como se debe.

"Bueno, es hora de ir a ver Nabiki"… pensó el levantándose de la mesa, su linda prometida no le había dirigido la palabra por el resto del día, sabía que estaba molesta, así es de que antes de ir a ver a la castaña se le ocurrió una gran idea.

* * *

Akane se encontraba en su habitación, aunque seguía un poco molesta no podía evitar pensar en él, en este viaje ella quería acercársele pero con la llegada de las otras parecía que esto no iba poder realizarse. Su cuarto estaba a oscuras, solo un poco de luz del exterior se introducía a su recámara, de pronto hoyo un par de golpecitos en la ventana, no cabía duda era él. Se apresuró a abrir la ventana pero no había nadie, al bajar la vista, en el marco de la ventana se encontró con una hermosa rosa blanca, y enredado en ella estaba un papelito.

-Perdón-… sonrió maravillada al leer la horrible ortografía de su prometido y se fue a dormir suspirando de felicidad.

* * *

-Bien Nabiki, cuál es el plan-… se encontraba con la mediana de las Tendo que llevaba unos 10 minutos esperándole.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Ranma?... estoy muy cansada así es de que te lo diré rápidamente para que me vaya a dormir-… bostezaba un poco la castaña para decir su plan.

-Bueno, soy todo oídos-… metía las manos a sus bolsillos poniendo mucha atención.

-Mañana, después de la boda haré que Akane vaya a una de las partes más hermosas de esta playa… si te fijaste, a unos cuantos metros de acá hay una banquita colocada para que los que se sienten ahí vean en todo su esplendor el mar-… le decía.

-¿Una banquita?... ¡ah sí!, si la vi-… contestó él.

-Bueno allí te mandaré a mi hermana como a las 6:45 de la tarde, a esa hora aproximadamente se puede observar la puesta de sol, así es de que tendrás un grandioso escenario para declarártele-… le comunicaba la hija mediana de Soun.

-Vaya, sí que piensas bien las cosas-… le elogió él.

-Por supuesto que si cuñadito, además toma…-… le entregaba una cajita azul marino… -ábrela-… indicó. El oji azul la abría y dentro de ella había una hermosa medallita de oro que tenía como dije un corazón.

-¿Y esto qué es?-… preguntó asombrado observando la medalla.

-Es algo para que se lo entregues, además si abres el corazón verás que hay algo más-… continuaba diciendo la castaña, Ranma abrió el pequeño corazón y se sorprendió al ver la una foto que se tomaron en navidad…

**_FLASH BACK_**

-¡Sonrían chicos!-… animaba Nabiki quien se encontraba a punto de tomarles una foto.

-Nabiki, porqué tenemos que tomarnos una foto así-… decía con las mejillas sonrojadas la peli azul que portaba un hermoso vestido verde para la ocasión de la cena de navidad.

-Bueno es que con esta foto sacaré mucho dinero porque nuestro padre y los papás de Ranma me la pidieron-… respondía muy sonriente.

-Siempre sacando provecho a nuestra costa verdad-… dijo el oji azul de igualmente colorado como la menor de las Tendo, el artista marcial estaba abrazando por detrás a su prometida y se veía sumamente elegante con un smoking que había accedido a ponerse para la cena.

-Ya no se quejen, con esto les descontaré un tanto de sus deudas conmigo… ahora sonrían-… se colocaba la cámara en su rostro para sacar una fotografía totalmente para el recuerdo. Ambos abrazados junto al enorme árbol de navidad mostraba en sus miradas que no les estaba incomodando mucho la situación, al contrario parecían disfrutar ese pequeño momento juntos

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

-Nunca había visto está foto, pero sé que es la de navidad-… dijo sonriendo el oji azul.

-Exactamente, pensé que sería un buen regalo para Akane-… contestó Nabiki.

-Pero espera… déjame imaginar, esto me costará dinero verdad-… presentía el hijo de Nodoka.

-Pues claro que sí, es un regalo por parte de ti, yo solo lo compré jeje-…

-Lo sabía, bueno anótalo a la cuenta-…

-Ya lo hice, pero lo que realmente importa es que le declares tu amor, creo que ese será el mejor regalo de su vida, así es de que eso está en tus manos, y bueno me voy a dormir que mañana hay que levantarse temprano, nos vemos mañana-… se levantaba la castaña del lugar y salía dando muchos bostezos, realmente había terminado agotada.

-Nabiki gracias-… alcanzó a decirle sinceramente mientras que ella solo asintió para retirarse a su habitación.

"Es hora de decirle lo que siento por ella"… pensaba sonriendo para sí mismo… -Mmmhh, ¡quién anda ahí!-… exclamó al sentir que alguien lo observaba… miro a todo su alrededor y no había absolutamente nadie… "Estoy tan cansado también que ya me imagino cosas, me voy a la cama"… pensó finalmente yéndose del lugar. De lo que no se dio cuenta que la famosa gatita morada había oído absolutamente todo, sacando una tetera de la nada hirvió rápidamente el agua y se la vertió para dar lugar a su cuerpo original.

-Maldición, no permitiré que nada pase entre mi Airen y la chica violenta-… murmuró para sí misma con una mirada fría… -De eso me encargo yo-… finalizó, no había duda, algo estaba tramando.

Continuará…

* * *

**¡Hola mis geniales lectores! n.n, cómo han estado, espero que muy bien y que se hayan tomado este fin de semana de descanso así como su servidor xP… bien, acá les entrego el nuevo capítulo, como verán hubo revelaciones y al fin el testarudo de Ranma se está animando a confesar su amor a Akane, ¿será que si lo logre? ó Shampoo logrará su maquiavélico propósito, bueno lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo n.n… Muchísimas gracias a cada uno de ustedes, sin sus lecturas no podría continuar escribiendo para entretenerlos aunque sea un ratito n.n… y agradezco mucho también su valiosísima opinión…**

**Agradecimientos a los reviews:**

**bry: **Hola bry!, jejeje tuviste toda la razón, los interrumpieron u.u pareciera que están destinados a que siempre que va a ver beso algo tiene que pasar xD… Nodoka, por algo también es una Saotome, quién sabe que cosas pensó jajaja… creo que el negocio de Nabiki fue mejor así, ya que siento que les hubiera válido a esas dos que les subiera más, al final de cuentas le tenían que pagar jeje… bueno bry, gracias por tu gran opinión, espero sea de tu agrado el capítulo, saludos n.n

**nancyricoleon: **Tú también le atinaste jajaja, ojalá disfrutes ésta entrega, muchos saludos n.n

**Maxhika: **Mi cielo! Muuuaakk, siempre es un gusto leerte por aquí mi vida :3… Jajajaja si, ya vez que con solo decir la palabra: gato, Ranma está que se muere del susto, aunque si hubiera estado divertido que Akane los hubiera echado del avión por armar semejante escándalo jaajjajaja, ya me lo imaginé xD… Las prometidas tenían que aparecer u.u pero es necesario porque le pondrán sazón a esta historia, sobre todo Shampoo como habrás visto u.u… Nabiki, seguro amor jajajaja hasta hace una empresa aparte que la del tío Slim y nos da un servicio telefónico de mejor calidad a bajo costo, (se vale soñar) xP… El beso no llegó mi vida jejeje, no me culpes de más malvado por no hacer que se besaran xP… Muchísimas gracias por tus lecturas y comentarios cielo, realmente me alegra ver que me sigues en está historia y me emociona mucho leerte, espero que te guste ésta entrega y me dejes tu sagrado review :3 I love you mi vida, muchísimos besos desde mi humilde casa muuuaakkk.

** .5: **Holaa marifer n.n… jejeje, es que como toda historia tiene que haber partes en donde pasa que lo mas bueno está por pasar y zaas lo cortan xP…me da gusto que te haya gustado la historia y espero la sigas leyendo dejándome tu valiosa opinión n.n saludos!.

**holasoyximexD: **Hola! n.n, muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia, espero que te esté gustando el rumbo que lleva y me lo hagas saber n.n muchísimos saludos.

**Y bueno, por ahora ha sido todo, nos vemos hasta la próxima :D**


	6. La gran boda y algo inesperado

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**La gran boda y algo inesperado**

El gran día había llegado, por fin la mayor de las Tendo uniría su vida al lado del doctor, la mañana para todos había estado ajetreada arreglando los últimos detalles para que todo saliera perfectamente. Todas las mujeres excepto Shampoo, se encontraban en la habitación de Kasumi, le habían ayudado a ponerse su hermoso vestido de novia y ahora Ukyo junto con Nabiki le daban un toque extra a su belleza con algo de maquillaje.

-Kasumi te ves muy hermosa-… le elogió Akane juntando ambas manos con muchísima alegría.

-Muchas gracias Akane… ya deberías irte a cambiar, la ceremonia empieza en menos de una hora-… le sonrío su hermana tratando de no moverse mucho.

-Kasumi tiene razón hermanita, ya deberías ir a ponerte el lindo vestido que te compraste-… dijo la mediana de las Tendo mientras maquillaba a la mayor de sus hermanas.

-Sí está bien… sé que Kasumi quedará mucho más hermosa una vez que terminen-… se levantaba de una silla para salir.

-Por cierto Ukyo, gracias por ayudarnos con Kasumi-… agradecía la pequeña Tendo. Ya no estaba molesta porque de alguna forma Nabiki la había tomado como su ayudante y no había tenido oportunidad de acercársele a su prometido, la que le preocupaba era Shampoo, pero desde la mañana que no le veía, al menos tampoco estaba con Ranma así es de que de cierta manera eso le tranquilizaba.

-No hay de que Akane, para eso estamos las amigas-… le respondió la oji azul… -Aunque sin duda alguna preferiría estar con Ran-chan-… suspiraba.

-Ya Ukyo, te dije que ayudándome con todo esto bajaré un poco más de tu deuda, así que no te quejes-… le pidió Nabiki.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos un poco más al rato… por cierto, ustedes también deberían ir a vestirse para la boda, no se nos vaya a hacer tarde-… recordó la peli azul.

-No te preocupes hija, en cuanto acaben con Kasumi todas nos iremos a cambiar, no te preocupes-… le sonrió dulcemente la madre de Ranma.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos-… se despedía momentáneamente la pequeña Tendo yendo a su habitación. En su cama estaba el hermoso vestido de noche que portaría en esta especial ocasión, el color era de un azul marino, la parte baja le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, el escote no tan atrevido pero tampoco tan recatado y lo más que tenía al descubierto era la parte de la espalda. Ese vestido le había encantado cuando le vio al ir de compras junto con sus hermanas y su tía antes de venir a Sesoko.

-Me pregunto si le gustará a Ranma-… pronunció quedamente mientras admiraba la prenda… -Espero que si-… sonrió dulcemente preparándose para vestirse.

* * *

En otra habitación se encontraban los caballeros, Tofú estaba terminando de acomodarse la corbata de un elegante traje. Se había acordado que la boda sería al estilo occidental, ya que Kasumi le gustaba mucho más esa opción, así es de que sí a Kasumi le gustaba, a él también.

-Dígame Tofú no se siente algo nervioso al casarse con mi hija-… le preguntó contento el señor Tendo que portaba de igual manera un traje con corbata roja, y algo muy peculiar era que esta vez llevaba una cola de caballo en su peinado, realmente lucía algo distinto.

-La verdad sí, un poco, pero creo que es absolutamente normal jeje… además por favor ya no me hable de usted, suegro-… le respondió sonriendo.

-Está bien yerno-… contestó y se puso a recordar un poco… -Saben, cuando me casé, estaba muy nervioso el día de la boda, pero fue el mejor día de mi vida y el inicio de muchos recuerdos grandiosos al lado de la madre de mis hijas, lástima que se fue tan joven, pero estoy segura que está orgullosa de sus hijas-… sonrió Soun.

-Ya no se ponga nostálgico Tendo Kun, lo importante es que Kasumi encontró a un buen hombre como el doctor-… intervino Genma, pocas veces se le veía así de elegante, nada más que está vez llevaba su característica pañueleta color negro para que combinara con su traje.

-Tiene razón Saotome San... aunque hablando de esto, de seguro Ranma se pondrá mucho más nervioso cuando se case con mi hija Akane-… reía el patriarca Tendo, el pobre oji azul que se encontraba tomando un vaso con agua no pudo evitar escupir el contenido, poniéndose colorado, aunque ya había aceptado sus sentimientos, aún le costaba mostrarlo.

-Pe-pero que cosas dice tío Soun-… se limpiaba la boca tratando de bajar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Pero que va, mi hijo Ranma no se pondrá nervioso, es un Saotome, y los Saotome no nos ponemos nerviosos con nada jajajaja-… carcajeaba el hombre de las gafas colocando una mano en su nuca.

-¿Ah sí?... ¡cuidado que viene su esposa con la Katana!-… alertó Soun señalando la puerta.

-¡Eh!?...¡perdóname Nodoka, no quise decir eso!-… de inmediato se colocaba en la posición del tigre caído hasta que escucho carcajadas por parte de los demás… ¡Me engañó Tendo kun!-… reprochó totalmente avergonzado.

-Vaya viejo tu sí que no tienes remedio eh-… reía Ranma dándole un zape a su padre.

-Bueno creo que será hora que nos vayamos adelantando, las chicas llegaran un poco después con Kasumi-… comunicó Tofú.

-Me parece bien, vámonos-… habló el oji azul saliendo de la habitación con los demás. "De seguro Akane lucirá muy hermosa"… pensó mientras caminaba recordando que algo que le cautivó, fue su belleza.

* * *

Kasumi ya estaba lista, había quedado totalmente hermosa, viéndose al espejo pudo ver que su felicidad era en grande, sus ojos lo decían, al fin uniría su vida con el hombre de sus sueños, se encontraba sola en su habitación esperando a sus hermanas, su tía y Ukyo quienes ya se estaban cambiando para la boda.

-Hermana ¿puedo pasar?-… decía la pequeña Tendo al otro lado de la puerta ya totalmente arreglada.

-Claro que si hermanita, pasa-… pidió la hija mayor de Soun.

-¡Kasumi!, ¡qué hermosa quedaste finalmente!-… le dijo muy emocionada viéndola con mucha felicidad.

-Gracias Akane, pero tú no te quedas atrás, que bella te ves con ese vestido y esa diadema en tu cabello-… le elogió ella.

-Gracias hermana… ya no tardan en salir la tía junto con las chicas-… le avisó mientras se sentaba a su lado… -Kasumi, sé que ya no vivirás en el dojo y que te irás a vivir a la clínica del doctor, pero antes de eso, quería agradecerte mucho lo que has hecho por nuestra familia-… agradecía suavemente la peli azul.

-Akane, no hay nada que agradecer, son mi familia y los amo-… contestó dulcemente.

-Así como nosotros te amamos a ti, siempre has sido como una madre para Nabiki y para mí, tu prácticamente ocupaste el lugar de mamá a tan temprana edad, y no hay palabras para decirte muchas gracias hermana-… decía emotivamente dejando escapar un par de lágrimas, estaba tan cautivada y contenta por ella que no pudo evitarlo… -Te extrañaremos-… finalizó abrazándole.

-Hermanita, yo también los extrañaré, pero prometo ir a visitarlos muy frecuentemente, y me voy contenta porque tú y Nabiki ya son unas grandes mujeres de bien-… Inmediatamente le correspondió a su abrazo y tampoco pudo evitar que en su mejilla recorriera una lágrima, ella había visto crecer a sus hermanas y le daba mucho gusto que fueran personas de buen corazón, pensaba eso de ambas.

-Perdón por ponerme sentimental jeje, no llores que te arruinaras el maquillaje-… Akane le limpiaba la lágrima con un pañuelo.

-Tú tampoco llores, que Ranma no querrá verte con los ojos rojos-… hacía lo mismo con su pequeña hermana.

-No Kasumi, hoy no es día para llorar, es día para sonreír por ti y por el doctor Tofú jeje-… se soltaba lentamente del abrazo.

-Kasumi, Akane hora de irnos-… tocaba la puerta Nabiki avisándoles a sus hermanas.

-Bueno pues vamos hermanita-… se levantaban ambas y salían de la habitación encontrándose con las demás hermosas mujeres. Nabiki vestía un largo vestido rojo que dejaba al descubierto un poco de su pierna derecha, Ukyo vestía un vestido color vino algo escotado y un poco arriba de las rodillas. Y Nodoka un conjunto amarillo que resaltaba la figura de la gran señora que era. Todas se dirigieron caminando al lugar de la recepción, allí sería la boda religiosa y después el banquete.

* * *

El acto religioso había comenzado, como lo querían los novios solo era una boda entre la familia, a excepción de Ukyo que se encontraba presente. La amazona seguía sin aparecer y eso para Akane era muy grato, pensaba que seguramente se había regresado por donde vino. Durante la boda, Ranma no podía de dejar de mirar de reojo a su prometida, realmente la veía como una diosa, estaba totalmente hermosa y no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando ella le veía de igual manera. Akane por su parte siempre quedaba maravillada cuando el oji azul se ponía de manera muy formal, aunque ese no era su estilo, realmente un smoking con moño en lugar de corbata le quedaba realmente bien, realmente se veía como todo un caballero y eso le encantaba.

-… Y los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-… decía el sacerdote, para que Tofú tomara dulcemente a Kasumi y le diera un beso bastante enamorado mientras que los demás solo aplaudían con mucha felicidad.

Terminada la ceremonia, los recién casados gozaban de suma felicidad, el momento de las fotografías había llegado y todos se tomaban las fotos que quedarían en el álbum de bodas.

-Bien, tengo que ir a darles instrucciones a los meseros para el banquete, por lo mientras todos tomen asiento-… indicaba la mediana hija de Soun.

-Hola Ranma-… se acercaba la pequeña Tendo a su prometido que se encontraba sumamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

-A-Akane-… salía de ellos, al fin le tenía de cerca, desde ayer que estaban arreglando el recinto no había tenido la oportunidad de conversar con ella.

-Eh, yo solo, quería decirte que te ves… que te ves muy bien-… decía tímidamente la hija menor de Soun.

-Gra-gracias Akane, tú también, luces muy, muy linda hoy-…contestó con las mejillas coloradas.

-¡Ran-chan!, ¡Al fin estaremos juntos!-… decía alegremente Ukyo mientras lo abrazaba del brazo a lo que cierta peli azul frunció el ceño al momento de ver eso.

-Ukyo, que bueno que estás aquí, ven necesito que me acompañes a preparar todo para el banquete-… la hermana mediana de Akane la tomaba del brazo guiñándole el ojo a la pequeña Tendo.

-Oohh, yo quería estar con Ran-chan, Nabiki-… reclamó como niña pequeña.

-Recuerda que eres mi ayudante hoy, tu deuda bajara recuérdalo-… le sonrió haciendo que ella terminara aceptando seguirle.

"Menos mal que Nabiki la tiene bien controlada"… pensó aliviadamente la hija menor de Soun poniendo su mirada nuevamente en Ranma.

-Ven Akane, vamos a sentarnos-… le tomaba de la mano sumamente colorado para llevarla a la mesa, si en la tarde se le iba a declarar, debía empezar a quitarse esa timidez con ella.

-Si claro-… contestó ella sumamente sorprendida y tímida, pero feliz porque que el la tomara de la mano sí que era algo muy raro… -Por cierto, muchas gracias por el detalle de ayer, me gustó mucho-… añadió sonrojándosele las mejillas.

-No, no es nada, me alegra que te gustara-… contestó él medio colorado mientras le acomodaba la silla para que se sentara.

-Vaya hijo pero que varonil y caballeroso estás siendo hoy con tu prometida-… exclamó contenta su madre que estaba sentado al lado de él.

-…- Ranma no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada sonriendo un poco mientras que Akane lo miró enternecida, sí que estaba actuando algo raro hoy, eso de no decir un sinfín de cosas para justificarse e insultarla era totalmente algo nuevo, pero le encantaba que él mostrara esa faceta.

"A lo mejor quiere que él y yo, al fin… estemos bien"… pensó contenta. Toda la familia se encontraba sentada alrededor de una sola mesa, los Tendo, los Saotome, incluso la madre de Tofú, y por supuesto los nuevos recién casados.

-¡Bien familia!... disfrutemos de este banquete-… se acercaba Nabiki con los meseros que traían una variedad se suculentos platillos y bebidas para todos y así daba inicio la fiesta. Todo mundo estaba contento y celebrando las nupcias de Kasumi y Tofú.

* * *

En la orilla del mar, debajo de una palmera se encontraba la amazona, sumamente sumida en sus pensamientos, ya no le importó estar en la boda, su principal objetivo era pensar algo para que su Airen no se le declarara a esa violenta mujer. También por dentro estaba muy dolida, como era posible que siendo mucho mejor que Akane en tantas cosas, le robara el corazón de Ranma, simplemente no se lo perdonaría, Ranma era solamente de ella y no lo compartiría con nadie.

-¡Rayos he pensado un sinfín de cosas y no se me ocurre nada realmente bueno!-… exclamó molesta para sí misma… "Tengo que apresurarme, no puedo permitir que me quiten a mi Airen"… pensaba maliciosamente, hasta que un movimiento debajo de la tierra la hizo levantarse.

-¡Bakusai tenketsu!-… salía Ryoga de la tierra viendo a Shampoo inmediatamente.

-¿Shampoo?... ¿qué haces aquí en Hiroshima?-… dijo totalmente perdido sacándole una gota de sudor al estilo anime a la nieta de Cologne.

"¿Chico cerdo?... ¡lo tengo!"… pensó inmediatamente al verlo.

-¡Ryoga que gusto verte por aquí!… ven necesito contarte algo-… le dijo tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo a otro rincón del lugar.

* * *

Pasando unos cuantos minutos, la amazona le había contado todo lo que había escuchado anteriormente, provocando por supuesto la irá de Ryoga, ella sabía perfectamente que a él le gustaba Akane así es de que le iba a proponer algo para cumplir su plan.

-¡Ese maldito Saotome!... ¡me las pagará, no permitiré que me quite a mi Akane-san-… exclamó con los puños cerrados.

-Es lo mismo que yo pienso Ryoga, por eso te propongo que hagamos algo para que eso no suceda-… comunicó la amazona.

-Y ¿qué propones?-… contestó el.

-Bueno-… sacaba una cajita con muchas pastillas que había tomado de su abuela-… -Acá tengo la solución-… dijo sacando una píldora color gris.

-¿Qué es eso?-… miraba de cerca la pastilla.

-Es una pastilla de amor… funciona de una manera muy simple, si se la damos a Akane, cuando la tome, verá la imagen del amor de su vida en cualquier hombre-… planeaba ella.

-Obviamente no es Ranma-… dijo muy seguro de sí mismo el chico cerdo.

-No seas tonto, ¡claro que lo es!-… exclamó sumamente molesta… -Aunque es difícil de aceptar ambos sabemos que entre ellos dos hay algo más, nada más que por orgullo no se han animado a hacer algo-…

-¡Me niego a aceptarlo!-… contesto igual de molesto.

-¡Maldición Ryoga!... ¡sabes que es verdad y si no hacemos algo se nos irán de nuestras manos!-… convencía la amazona.

-¡Ahhhh!... ¡tienes razón!, recuerdo que una vez convertido en p-chan me dijo que estaba enamorada del imbécil de Ranma-… recordó con desilusión.

-Ahí lo tienes, de nosotros depende que Akane no se quede con Ranma y viceversa-…

-Entonces propones darle esa pastilla a Akane-… la miro a los ojos directamente.

-Así es, haremos que en lugar de verse con Ranma, se vea contigo, tu llegarás al lugar del encuentro y automáticamente los ojos de Akane le harán verte como mi Airen, entonces sin dudarlo tendrás que besarla, ella seguramente no se opondrá y cuando llegue Ranma al encuentro verá que la chica violenta está interesada en ti y no en él, así yo podré consolar a mi Airen y darle mi amor, y tu decláratele a Akane inmediatamente porque el efecto de la pastilla se termina pronto y seguramente si declaras tu amor podrá darte una oportunidad-… al fin, tenía el plan perfecto.

-Pero, la verdad no sé si pueda hacer eso-… dijo no muy confiado el chico de la bandana.

-¡Claro que puedes!... o te vas a rendir sin luchar, es nuestra última oportunidad Ryoga, tú decides si quieres que Akane se enamore ahora si perdidamente de Ranma-… convencía la chinita con suma seriedad.

-Tienes razón, está es mi última oportunidad… hagámoslo Shampoo-.. Le extendía la mano cegado por la irá y la desesperación.

-¡Bien dicho!-… sonrió la amazona sellando el plan con un apretón de manos.

* * *

La fiesta seguía en todo su esplendor, los novios bailando un sinfín de piezas románticas, Nodoka y la madre de Tofú conversaban muy a gusto, Genma y Soun estaban más que entrados en el delicioso Sake, a la pobre de Ukyo Nabiki la había mantenido ayudándole en la cocina así que pocas veces pudo acercársele a Ranma, y la pareja de prometidos platicando de tantas cosas como pocas veces lo hacían.

-Hermanita ven conmigo, necesito que vengas a ver algo-… llegaba Nabiki, faltaban quince minutos para la puesta de sol.

-¿No podría ser en otro momento?, está muy divertida la fiesta-… pidió ella.

-No hermanita, anda ven conmigo, ya después regresas no te preocupes-… insistía la mediana de las Tendo. Akane volteo su vista a Ranma y este solo asintió haciéndole saber que no había problema que fuera con su hermana.

-Está bien, vamos-… se levantaba de la silla empezando a caminar con su hermana. Ranma simplemente suspiraba profundamente, debía esperar unos minutos más para ir a su alcance… "Ya casi es hora", pensó felizmente viendo la medallita de corazón.

-Qué pasa Nabiki, a donde me llevas-… preguntó inquietada la menor de las Tendo.

-A un lugar maravilloso hermanita, ya lo verás-… contestaba sonriente su hermana, ambas caminaron y llegaron a una pequeña banca que estaba colocada en posición al mar.

-Verás Akane, este lugar es famoso por tener una de las puestas de sol más hermosas que se puedan observar en el mundo, y quería que no te la perdieras antes de irnos-… comunicó la castaña sentada junto a su hermana.

-¿De verdad?... me encanta ver las puestas de sol, gracias Nabiki-… contestaba sonriente mirando hacia el mar.

-¡Rayos!, olvide mi cámara, tengo que ir por ella no tardo-… se levantaba del lugar la hija mediana de Soun con la excusa para dejarle el terreno libre a Ranma.

-¡Espera Nabiki, te la perderás!-… pidió la pequeña Tendo, pero su hermana siguió caminando… "Espero que no se tarde… Ranma, tengo que traer a Ranma para que también la vea-… se levantaba de la banca para tropezar con alguien.

-Perdón-… se excusó Akane no viendo con quien se había tropezado.

-No tienes por qué pedirlas Akane-san-… Ryoga se atravesaba en su camino.

-¿Ryoga-kun?... que sorpresa-… contestó ella sorprendida de verlo por estos rumbos.

-Jejeje creo que nuevamente me perdí, pero que bueno que te veo Akane-san, toma te traje un regalo-… le entregaba una pequeña botella… -Es un delicioso jugo que hacen por las partes altas de las montañas, está muy bueno, pruébalo-… incitó el, ese jugo llevaba disuelta la pastilla que le había dado Shampoo anteriormente, y solo era cuestión que ella lo tomara para que hiciera su efecto.

-Gracias Ryoga, pero, eh tengo otras cosas que hacer ahora-… contestaba ella amablemente.

-Entiendo, pero me daría mucho gusto que te lo tomaras, sabes lo traje desde tan lejos para ti-… pedía él.

-Eh, bueno, está bien-… no quería ser descortés con su amigo así que abrió la botella, y bebió de ella… -De verdad está muy sabroso, gracias Ryoga-kun-… contestó ella.

-Por cierto vi que Ranma venía hacia aquí, así es de que me tengo que ir, tengo algunos pendientes, nos vemos Akane-san-… se "despedía" alejándose del sitio para esconderse más adelante y sacar de su maleta un Smoking que le había conseguido Shampoo.

-Qué raro estaba Ryoga, bueno me alegra que se encuentre bien-… dijo ella sentándose nuevamente… "Ranma"… sonreía, empezando a ver como el sol empezaba a bajar haciendo que el mar se tiñera completamente de Naranja.

* * *

El oji azul por su parte se dirigía al encuentro, sentía que su corazón latía al doble de velocidad, era este momento o nunca para declararle sus sentimientos, observó cariñosamente la cajita azul y después nuevamente colocó su vista hacia el frente y vio a Nabiki acercándose.

-Ya está todo listo Ranma, Akane está esperando… nada más no lo arruines quieres-… dijo la mediana de las Tendo enfrente del artista marcial.

-No, está vez no será así… nuevamente gracias Nabiki-… agradecía sonriente.

-No hay de que, ahora apresúrate que la puesta de sol está comenzando-… informó ella.

-¡Sí!... nos vemos-… se despedía para empezar a correr emocionado.

"Al fin esos dos estarán juntos… aunque, no sé porque pero presiento que hay algo de lo que no me he dado cuenta"… sus instintos le avisaban algo del malvado plan de Shampoo… "Es mi imaginación seguramente"…pensó nuevamente para regresar a la fiesta.

* * *

Akane observaba maravillada el atardecer, sin duda alguna era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, no apartaba sus ojos chocolate del ocaso que parecía un escenario de la más grandiosa película romántica que pudiera existir.

-Akane-… dijo Ryoga ya totalmente vestido, el plan había comenzado.

-Ra-Ranma-… exclamo nerviosa y contenta al verlo acercándose. Lo que no sabía es que el efecto de la pastilla en la bebida había hecho su efecto, y ahora miraba a Ryoga con la viva imagen de su prometido.

-Akane-… dijo una vez más el chico cerdo acercándose a ella y tomándola de los hombros tomó todo el valor del mundo y lentamente acercando su rostro, la besó. Ella sorprendida del acto nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, Ranma la estaba besando, aunque su corazón por dentro sentía algo extraño, ella simplemente correspondió al beso dejándose llevar.

-¡AKANE!-… había llegado al lugar del encuentro y miro la desafortunada escena, el oji azul daba un grito de furia al ver como su prometida besaba al maldito cerdo de Ryoga.

-¿¡Eh!?... ¿Ra- Ranma?-… se desapartaba del beso mirando a pocos metros a su prometido, ¿qué estaba pasando se preguntaba ella?, cómo era posible que hubiera dos Ranma. El artista marcial consumido por la ira y el dolor se aventó en contra del chico perdidizo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo derribó al suelo, agarrándolo de la camisa se ponía a tirarle otro cuando Ryoga simplemente sonrió maliciosamente.

-Aunque me golpees, te gané, Ranma-… dijo triunfante dejándolo completamente mudo.

Los efectos de la pastilla estaban empezando a desaparecer ya que solo duraban unos cuantos minutos, pestañeó un par de veces mirando la realidad, Ranma se encontraba encima de Ryoga. "¿Ryoga?... ¡no puede ser!"… se daba cuenta no muy segura de lo que había pasado.

El oji azul con la vista apagada soltó al cerdo y dirigió su mirada a su prometida que se encontraba a unos pasos de él. Ella retrocedió un par de pasos atrás al ver la mirada que su prometido le había lanzado, una mirada fría y hasta con odio…. –Ranma-… se acercó ella él, pero el sin decir ni una sola palabra salió corriendo, las lágrimas inevitablemente salían de su rostro, no le importaba que alguien viera a un Saotome llorar, solo quería alejarse de ahí.

-¿¡Ryoga… que demonios pasa aquí!?-… miró al chico cerdo que se encontraba en el suelo, y por alguna razón también las lágrimas inundaban sus lindos ojos… su corazón le dictaba que sin querer le había causado un dolor profundo a Ranma.

* * *

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¡¿porquéeee?!-... el artista marcial detenía su pasó y se colocaba de rodillas sacando la cajita de la bolsa de su saco. Su corazón estaba roto y sin pensarlo aventó la medalla al mar en donde las olas del océano hacían que se perdiera entre ellas. Limpiando un par de lágrimas de su rostro siguió su camino, ¿A dónde?, ni el mismo lo sabía, solo no quería estar cerca de ella.

La amazona había observado a su Airen, no cabía duda que su plan había sido todo un éxito, así es de que era hora de ir con él, sin más preámbulos empezó a seguirlo sonriendo por ser tan audaz, ahora si seguramente Ranma estaría solo en sus brazos…

Continurará…

* * *

**Holaaa a todos! Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que los que sigan de vacaciones las estén disfrutando de maravilla, y los que no pues que relajen y distraigan un poco en este grandioso mundo del fanfinction :D Bien, acá les dejo lo que parece el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, como verán hubo de todo un poco acá, por eso quedo más extendido que los anteriores XP… ¡Kasumi se nos casó! :D pero lamentablemente Shampoo a echo de las suyas con Ryoga que la ayudó bastante. ¿Qué sucederá?... realmente hasta yo sigo pensando en que harán nuestros protagonistas después de esto... así es de que espero que la ideas lleguen a mi y si se puede, darle un final a la historia el domingo… Muchísimas gracias a cada uno de los que me leen, de verdad que con sus lectura y comentarios me han animado a continuar escribiendo para ustedes… así es de que nos leemos pronto, cuídense mucho n.n**

**Agradecimientos a los reviews:**

**Maxhika: **Hola mi vida!... saludándote por acá también y aprovechando para decirte que te amo muchísimo muuuaakkk… que bueno que se arregló lo de la luz y que pudiste leerme corazón n.n, me recordó a la señal del celular, viene un ratito y se vuelve a ir jajaja, nos va a sacar canas verdes si sigue así cielo xP… Ya sabemos que a Nabiki no se le puede ocultar nada y bien que le sacó la sopa al oji azul jajajaja, ahora sí que casi casi diciéndole, o te pones las pilas o te la bajan, y pues se tenía que poner las pilas xP… Shampoo logró su cometido u.u hasta creo haber oído la risa maquievelica hasta mi casa u.u… habrá que poner a la gatita en una cajita para que se pierda en el mar y ya no haga de las suyas, porque si que ha causado un gran lío, pero todo lo que se hace se paga, eso sí…. Muchísimas gracias por tus valiosos comentarios cielo, me encanta leerte por acá n.n… te amo muchísimo y te mando muchos pero muchos besos hasta tu casita muuuuaakkk.

**Valentina: **Me da gusto que te esté gustando la historia jeje, espero que te guste éste capítulo n.n muchos saludos.

**HolasoyximexD: **Hola Xime, bueno como habrás visto no hubo beso y las cosas se pusieron un poquito difíciles en este punto, pero en el siguiente capítulo esperemos que ya haya muchos besos n.n… en cuánto al lemon, bueno realmente ahí si te quedo mal, ya que no es mi estilo escribir ese contenido, espero tu comprensión. Muchísimos saludos y gracias por leer :)

**PFernando: **Muchísimas gracias por las felicitaciones Fernando, que bueno que te esté agradando la historia n.n Tuviste toda la razón en cuánto a los obstáculos, realmente si se aman tendrán que hacer algo para salir adelante los dos, porqué como verás Shampoo y Ryoga hicieron bastante de las suyas y el pobre de Ranma está dolido por Akane, que aunque bueno, fue sin darse cuenta… espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y me sigas dando tu gran opinión por acá, muchos saludos.

**mariferyambay5: **Hola marifer n.n perdón por poner tu nombre sin los puntos que lleva, pero en el pasado capítulo lo puse así y solo quedó como .5 u.u así es de que para no tener problemas en ese aspecto mejor lo puse así n.n… Estamos en el punto climax de la historia, es aquí donde ambos tendrán que salir del abismo en que los metio Shampoo, pero como dicen para el amor no hay imposibles n.n… gracias por agregarlo a favoritos :D espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado y me sigas dejando tus geniales opiniones, saludos n.n

**nancyricoleon: **Tienes razón, Shampoo acá es de lo más bajo u.u… pero como verás Ranma fue víctima al igual que Akane, veremos cómo se arreglan las cosas, gracias por tu comentarios, saludos :)

**bry: **Hola bry cómo estás n.n… espero que muy bien, bueno en realidad Ranma no lo arruino, más bien cayó en el plan malvado de Shampoo junto con Akane u.u La amazona es realmente terca, no entiende caray… ahora esperemos un poco para ver cómo se solucionan las cosas, muchísimos saludos bry, y gracias por el apoyo n.n

**Y bueno, por ahora ha sido todo, realmente si me extendí en el capítulo de hoy, casi 13 hojas jejeje, nos leemos pronto, saludos! :D**


	7. Final (1parte)

**FINAL**

**(PRIMERA PARTE)**

La amazona había observado a su Airen, no cabía duda que su plan había sido todo un éxito, así es de que era hora de ir con él, sin más preámbulos empezó a seguirlo sonriendo por ser tan audaz, ahora si seguramente Ranma estaría solo en sus brazos…

* * *

-¡Contéstame Ryoga, que demonios acaba de pasar aquí!-… le exigía la pequeña Tendo sujetándolo de la camisa y derramando lágrimas.

-Akane lo siento, pe-pero era la única forma de que no cometieras un error teniendo a Ranma de cerca-… dijo el agitando sus manos.

-¡¿Pero qué cosas dices, a que te refieres?!-… había perdido toda la paciencia que le quedada.

-¡Entiéndeme no podía permitir que alguien más me robara tu corazón, y menos el imbécil de Saotome!-… lograba quitarle las manos de él y ejerciendo fuerza logro quedar arriba de ella… -Te amo Akane, siempre te he amado, entiéndelo por favor-… y sin más preámbulo le robó otro beso. La peli azul al sentir ese contacto confirmó sus sospechas al instante, el la había besado anteriormente, con mucha rabia logró darle un rodillazo en la zona delicada del chico cerdo logrando apartarse de él.

-¡Nunca lo creí de ti Ryoga, creí que éramos amigos pero ahora que sé que eres capaz de cometer actos perversos!.-… le gritaba ella mientras él se retorcía de dolor en el suelo… ¡Te odio Ryoga, no quiero ver nunca más en mi vida!-… le sentenció con todo el repudio que sentía.

-No me digas eso Akane… tu solo estás confundida, sé que no sientes nada por Ranma-… se reincorporaba poco a poco poniéndose de pie.

-¡Claro que si siento por el muchas cosas!-… soltó sin pena… -Sé que a veces se comporta como un inmaduro y un Baka, pero yo, yo… ¡Lo amo!-… lo aceptaba… -¡Pero ahora ha de pensar lo peor de mí y todo por tu maldita culpa!-…

-Akane-… se acercaba él mientras que ella solo retrocedía amenazándolo con la mirada de que si acercaba más lo mandaría seguramente hasta México. Había comprendido que hizo mal y que cayó en lo más bajo, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-Lo que no entiendo es cómo es posible que te haya visto como Ranma, ¡te exijo que me lo digas!-… le reclamó señalándolo.

-Bueno, es que Shampoo me convenció de…-

-Ahora entiendo todo-… le interrumpía… -Todo fue obra de esa maldita gata, y tu como un completo idiota te dejaste convencer, me das asco Ryoga, jamás lo creí de ti, no quiero verte ni hablarte nunca más en mi vida, y te advierto que con solo unos metros que te acerques a mí no tendré compasión y te mandaré a volar muy lejos no sin antes darte tu merecido-… le dijo con el rencor más profundo de su corazón y mirándole fríamente.

-Akane por favor-… le tomaba del brazo sintiendo un escalofrío al instante al sentir como su aura se elevaba al máximo.

-¡Lárgate de aquí!-… le daba la más fuerte patada que había lanzado en su vida mandándolo a volar por alguna parte del lugar… "Ranma, debo encontrar a Ranma" se limpiaba un par de lágrimas para después quitándose sus tacones y empezar a correr para buscarlo.

* * *

El oji azul había corrido como por veinte minutos sin parar, se detuvo en otra parte de la orilla del mar sentándose cerca del agua y metido en sus pensamientos.

"Akane"… pensaba en ella quitándose unas lágrimas de encima, de pronto sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban el cuello.

-Al fin te alcance Airen… ¿Por qué corrías con tanta prisa?-… se hacía la desentendida, Ranma por su parte no estaba para nada de humor como para estar soportándola así es de que inmediatamente se quitó sus brazos de encima y continuó caminando.

-Airen, espérame-… corría un poco al ver que se iba.

-Déjame en paz Shampoo, quiero estar solo-… pedía el no deteniendo su paso.

-¡Sé que estás así por la chica violenta!-… le dijo logrando que se detuviera con la vista puesta en el suelo.

-Sé que estuvo besándose con el chico cerdo, no deberías sufrir por alguien así-… se ponía enfrente de él dándole ese consuelo que según ella haría que se olvidara de Akane.

-¿Quién dice que estoy sufriendo por ella?, por mí que haga lo que quiera-… decía sin animo alguno volteando la cabeza de lado.

-Airen yo conocerte muy bien, y sabes que entregaría todo por verte feliz-… le ponía una mano en la mejilla y dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Date cuenta de una vez que yo no te quiero Shampoo, déjame en paz-… se quitaba esa mano de su mejilla, ya realmente no le importaba decir lo que pensaba.

-Airen no me hables así, sabes que yo amarte con todo mi ser y que seré tu esposa en algún momento-… le insistía la terca amazona.

-¡Ya te dije mil veces que eso no pasará!... no te amo, y tus leyes amazónicas no son válidas para mí, así es de que déjate de decir esas cosas-… soltó sin tapujos, realmente la amazona aunque era una amiga para él ya lo estaba sacando de quicio, y más en estos momentos que andaba de los más sensible.

-Pero no hablarme así... yo amarte-… lo abrazaba para que el de inmediatamente se apartara ahora sí de sus brazos, tal y como debió hacerlo desde el momento en el que la conoció.

-Déjame Shampoo, que no quiero ser grosero contigo, ¡vete!-… le ordenó para seguir su camino.

"Maldición, no funcionó la segunda parte del plan… por ahora dejaré que te calmes un poco Airen, vendré a buscarte más tarde, no me rendiré-… pensó con media sonrisa mientras él se seguía alejando.

* * *

Akane llegaba corriendo al lugar de la boda, y para su fortuna Nabiki estaba afuera del lugar, así no la verían todos con sus lindos ojos cafés que ahora estaban un poco rojos por haber llorado.

-¡Nabiki!... ¿Has visto a Ranma, está aquí?-… preguntaba sumamente agitada.

-Pe-pero que pasa Akane, creí que estaba contigo ¿qué pasó?-… dijo ella llevándola a una pequeña banca de concreto que se encontraba cerca de ahí.

-Creo que Ranma me odia-… se soltó a llorar en los brazos de su hermana mientras le contaba todo lo que había sucedido hace algunos momentos.

-¡¿Qué hicieron que!?-… exclamaba sorprendida la mediana de las Tendo después de haber oído a su hermana.

-Y lo peor es que no pude hablar con Ranma porque se soltó a correr luego de verme así-… se limpiaba su rostro con un pañuelo blanco que le había dado Nabiki… -Por eso me urge encontrarlo-…

-¡Esos dos echaron a perder mi plan!-… exclamaba molesta castaña pero no perdiendo la paciencia que le caracterizaba.

-¿De qué plan hablas?-… le preguntó la peli azul confundida.

-Bueno, creo que te lo tengo que decir… Akane, Ranma se te iba a declarar en la puesta de sol, antes de venir a Sesoko empecé a organizarme con él para que aclarara sus verdaderos sentimientos contigo-… le comunicaba lo más importante.

-Ay no… soy una tonta por haber caído en la trampa de Shampoo y Ryoga-… colocaba sus manos sobre su rostro empezando a lamentarse.

-Cálmate hermanita tú no tienes la culpa de nada, lo vamos a solucionar ya lo verás… sabes algo presentía, me descuide al no cuidar que todo saliera bien-… consolaba a su hermana y juraba que Shampoo se las pagaría, mientras que con Ryoga sabía que con su hermana era suficiente para que lo dejara medio muerto cuando lo viera de nuevo.

-Mira tú ve a buscarlo por la parte este de la playa, y yo iré por la parte Oeste y en unos veinticinco minutos nos vemos aquí, no creo que se haya ido de aquí-… le animaba poniéndose de pie con ella.

-Está bien-… decía la pequeña Tendo para seguir corriendo en su busca.

"Sí que todo se ha complicado"… pensó adentrándose a la fiesta inventando una excusa para que no se preocupara la familia y la boda no se arruinara.

* * *

La noche había llegado y prácticamente el cielo estaba en su totalidad oscuro, a excepción de la luna que ese día se veía enorme y daba todo el esplendor de su luz a la tierra y al mar. Ranma había llegado caminando a una parte que no había visto de la playa de Sesoko, era una zona con altas colinas que solo las separaba el mar blanco gracias al efecto de la luz de luna.

"Que debería hacer"… miró la luna como si buscara consuelo en ella… "Si Akane ha elegido a Ryoga creo que yo ya no tengo nada que hacer en Nerima" se sentaba en la arena viendo el suave oleaje.

"Aunque creo que yo tuve la culpa por haberme esperado tanto tiempo" pensaba mientras aventaba unas cuantas piedritas al mar… "Akane"… un par de lágrimas de sus ojos azules nuevamente escurrían. De pronto sintió como unos delgados brazos le rodeaban por detrás de su espalda.

-Shampoo, ¡cuándo entenderás que quiero estar solo!-… se volteaba molesto para encararla y desapartando sus brazos de él pero quedo totalmente mudo al verle a ella… -Akane-… murmuro no creyendo que ella estaba ahí.

-Ranma-… le abrazaba como nunca en su vida, después de correr por varios minutos al fin lo había visto ahí, solo, sentado y al parecer llorando. El por su parte al sentir la calidez de su prometida era como si su corazón volviera a latir, pero aun así se encontraba dolido, muy dolido así es de que en cuestión de segundos se desaparto de su abrazo dándole la espalda.

-Qué acaso me vienes a decir que eres novia de Ryoga… no tienes que decírmelo, ya lo vi con mis propios ojos, déjame en paz quieres-… decía con rencor y sintiendo que el corazón nuevamente se le hacía pedazos.

-Ranma-… nuevamente decía su nombre abrazándolo nuevamente por detrás… -Tienes que escucharme-… pidió ella.

-¡No quiero oírte, déjame!-… intentaba zafarse pero no podía, ella ejercía mucha presión para no dejarlo ir, aunque él sabía que con solo esforzarse un poco más se la quitaría de encima, no quería lastimarla porque a pesar de todo, ella seguía siendo especial para él.

-¡No te dejaré hasta que me escuches!... si ya después no quieres saber nada de mi lo entenderé, pero por favor déjame hablar-… pedía ella con un nudo en la garganta… Ranma se quedó en silencio y calmó sus intentos de zafarse de su abrazo. Ella al ver que se había calmado comenzó a hablar.

-Ranma, lo que viste fue una trampa, una trampa de Shampoo, yo, yo no pensaba que era Ryoga al que estaba besando…-

-Ajá, ¿crees que soy idiota?, cómo no te vas a dar cuenta que lo estabas besando-… le interrumpía con la mirada abajo y molestándose por las mentiras que el creía que le decía.

-Déjame terminar quieres… yo, a quien pensaba que estaba besando, era, era… a ti-… soltaba las palabras lentamente de sus labios. Él quedó totalmente impactado por lo que le había dicho, ¿entonces quien realmente estaba en su mente era yo? Se preguntaba asimismo, sin embargo no decía nada y le seguía escuchando.

-Yo estaba sentada esperándote a que llegaras, pero Ryoga llegó primero y me regaló un jugo, yo por cortesía me lo tomé, pero esa gata de Shampoo algo le debió haber echado porque unos minutos después apareciste tú, pero en realidad era Ryoga que se aprovechó de la situación, me tomo de los brazos y me besó… ¡pero te juro que lo hice porque pensaba que eras tú!-… pedía perdón por haberlo hecho.

El oji azul por su parte se había callado totalmente, ahora que lo pensaba, fue raro que Shampoo no se apareciera todo el día, pero ¿realmente debía creerle? Dudaba para sí mismo.

-¡Por favor Ranma, tienes que creerme, todo fue una artimaña planeada por Shampoo y Ryoga!... por alguna razón se enteraron que tú, que tú estabas planeando en confesarme tus sentimientos-… le dijo con abrazándolo aún más fuerte para que sintiera que no le mentía, el abrió los ojos totalmente al escuchar aquello.

-Espera un momento, ¿cómo sabes que yo iba a hacer eso?-… se quitaba las manos de ella lentamente para quedar frente a frente.

-Nabiki me lo dijo-… confesó ella.

-Sabes, yo en realidad quería decirte tantas cosas… pero, ahora realmente no sé si quiero decirlas-… dijo volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado para evitar mirar sus ojos

-Entiendo… siento mucho que ya no vaya a ser así-… le había dolido escuchar decir eso de su prometido, sintió que él estaba renunciando a ella sin hacer la lucha.

-Yo también lo lamento-… dijo Ranma con el corazón partido en dos.

-Yo, me voy-…comenzando a caminar Akane se retiraba con las lágrimas en los ojos. Él dejo que pasara a su lado mirando hacia otro lado, sin embargo por instinto volteo a ver el mar y vio como las olas devolvían una cajita que le era muy familiar.

-No será… - se acercaba al mar para sacarla y al momento de abrirla ahí estaba la medalla de corazón, no dudo en abrirla y miró que la foto se encontraba en perfecto estado. Contemplándola se dio cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error, Akane no sería capaz de mentirle, mucho menos con esas cosas, y ahora que había sentido la calidez de su abrazo claramente había sinceridad en sus palabras, al diablo su orgullo pensaba él, no dejaría que por culpa de los demás ella se fuera de su vida, así que posó la vista para en frente y vio que la peli azul ya iba varios metros adelante, rápidamente comenzó a correr para alcanzarle y ahora ser el que la abrazara por detrás.

-No te vayas-… dijo… -Te creo Akane, por favor quédate conmigo-… le pidió murmurándole al oído. Ella por su parte sintió que el mundo se le iluminaba nuevamente ,así es de que volteo a verlo e inmediatamente quedaron abrazados los dos.

-Gracias por creer en mi Ranma-… agradecía infinitamente la confianza que él le había dado con inmensa alegría y tranquilidad.

-Gracias a ti por abrirme los ojos… Akane, tengo algo que quería darte y que es como un regalo que el mar me regresó-… sacaba la cajita y se la entregaba.

-¡Está preciosa!-… dijo sonriendo mirando la medallita de corazón de oro.

-Ábrela-… pidió, ella lo hizo y no pudo evitar sonreír mucho más al ver aquella foto.

-Es, es la foto de navidad-… dijo con ternura.

-Es la misma foto que nos tomó Nabiki aquella noche buena, espero que te guste Akane-… se sonrojaba mirándola contento a los ojos.

-Me ha encantado Ranma, muchísimas gracias-… le daba un beso en la mejilla, la verdad es que hasta sentía que la timidez se le había ido.

-Akane… debó decírtelo, espere muy entusiasmado este momento, y aunque no tengamos la puesta de sol presente, ve, tenemos a esta hermosa luna… Akane tu-… tragaba un poco de saliva… -Tú me gustas, Akane yo, yo en realidad te a…- la peli azul le había tapado suavemente la boca con un dedo.

-Ssshhh, sé lo que me vas a decir, pero prefiero que me lo hagas saber con hechos no palabras-… tomó entre sus manos las mejillas de su prometido y lentamente acercaba sus labios con los de él, al fin, al fin daba su primer beso de amor, el anterior no había valido para nada. Ranma al principio no supo que hacer, pero lentamente captó el momento y lentamente empezó a mover los labios al ritmo de su prometida y sellaban el inicio de su amor. Después de unos segundos se miraron profundamente a los ojos y se sonrieron entre ambos.

-Creo que tendré que demostrártelo mejor-… dijo coqueto el tomándola de la cintura y dándole un beso más duradero y con mejor sabor para ambos, al momento de desapartarse por falta de aliento juntaros sus frentes disfrutando del momento.

-Te amo Akane-… decía sin timidez alguna el oji azul,

-Y yo a ti te amo Ranma-… le contestaba ella sumamente feliz de la vida.

-¡AIREN!-… gritaba llena de rabia la amazona, venía justamente a tratar de convencer a Ranma nuevamente pero se encontraba con esa escena de amor que la inundo de irá en ese momento.

-Shampoo-… dijeron al unisonó la pareja de prometidos viendo con malos ojos a la amazona que había llegado.

-¡No permitiré que te quedes con la chica violenta, nunca!-… amenazaba ella sacando sus bomboris, al momento sintió que alguien le daba toques en el hombro y al momento de voltear a ver quién era recibió una fuerte cachetada por parte de la mediana de las Tendo. Hace más de diez minutos que había quedado en verse con su pequeña hermana, pero al ver que no llegaba quiso ir a buscarle junto con Ranma, pero cuando vio a la nieta de Cologne diciendo sus tonterías no se contuvo y le dio un poco de lo mucho que se merecía.

-Eres una infeliz Shampoo, hasta cuando entenderás que él no te quiere a ti, quiere a mi hermana-… dijo sumamente seria la castaña.

-¡Eso no ser verdad, Ranma pertenecerme a mí!-… sentenciaba la chica al borde de la locura, de inmediato recibió otra cachetada en la otra mejilla por parte de Nabiki.

-Y sigues con lo mismo verdad, ¡déjate de idioteces y déjalos ser felices!-… declaraba la hija mediana de Soun, Shampoo no permitiría que la siguiera maltratando así es de que no le importaba que ella no fuera fuerte como los demás, rápidamente se iba a lanzar contra ella llena de odio y rencor. Nabiki solo se cubrió con sus brazos esperando un ataque de la amazona pero para su fortuna el oji azul a una velocidad increíble la había apartado del ataque poniéndola junto de Akane.

-Akane, Nabiki váyanse de acá, yo me encargaré de Shampoo-… decía preocupado el artista marcial viendo como Shampoo se había vuelto totalmente loca.

-No Ranma no te dejaremos solo-… le decía firmemente la peli azul.

-Akane tiene razón, vete a saber que trucos pueda usar esa loca-… corroboraba la castaña.

-Está bien pero no se acerquen quieren-… ambas asentían mientras Ranma se quitaba el saco, realmente saber que Shampoo era la mente maestra de lastimarle a ella y a él le causaba mucho enojo.

-¡Airen apartarte de mí, acabaré con la chica violenta y con su hermana-… exigía la amazona con suma ira.

-¿Crees que te permitiré que les hagas daño?-… se sumergía rápidamente al agua para convertirse en chica… -Nos has causado muchísimos problemas pero esta vez te pasaste ¡y nunca te lo perdonaré!, tal vez como hombre no sería capaz de darte una lección pero como chica si puedo-… había amenazado la pelirroja con suma seriedad que hasta la propia Shampoo tembló un poco al oírla.

-Si eso querer Airen, acepto tu reto, pero si gano será una confirmación de que te debes casar conmigo-… infería la chica de cabellos purpuras.

-¡Eso no pasará!-… se colocaba la peli azul delante de su prometido convertido en chica.

-Akane te dije que me dejarás esto a mí-… le decía muy preocupado la oji azul.

-Lo sé Ranma, pero lo pensé bien y quiero que me dejes esto a mí, realmente quiero darle su merecido a esa gata-… le pedía la hija menor de Soun.

-Pero Akane…-…

-Déjamelo a mí, necesito ser yo quien le dé su merecido por favor confía en mi ¿sí?-… insistía su prometida dándole una mirada llena de seguridad.

-Está bien Akane, pero si veo que las cosas de control no dudes que iré a ayudarte-… le advertía.

-Siempre lo haces, ahora es mi turno-… le sonreía para voltear a ver a la amazona que cada vez más incrementaba su aura.

-Pelear contigo será mucho más fácil chica violenta-… se confiaba dando una pequeña carcajada.

-Búrlate lo que quieras maldita Shampoo, pero así como tú has puesto tus condiciones yo pondré las mías, si yo gano renunciarás a Ranma y desaparecerás de nuestras vidas para siempre-… le hacía la propuesta.

-Está bien, yo aceptar el reto, al final de cuentas seré yo quien te de tu merecido-… dijo segura de sí misma tomando su posición de combate. Akane hacía lo mismo no sin antes arrancar una parte de la falda de su vestido para tener mayor movilidad en sus piernas y a la vez quitándose la diadema de su hermoso cabello azul.

-Pero no es razón para que te pongas colorado cuñadito-… le daba un pequeño codazo Nabiki al ver como se había sonrojado al notar las muy bien torneadas piernas de su prometida.

-Eh… no claro que no-… dijo el agitando la cabeza y volviendo a ponerse serio en el asunto.

-¡Bien Shampoo empecemos!-… Akane se lanzaba con todo hacia su oponente, la amazona simplemente sonrío esperándola, la pequeña Tendo le lanzaba varios golpes a distintas partes de su cuerpo, pero para su desgracia todos y cada uno de ellos eran esquivados fácilmente por la nieta de Cologne.

-Ser muy lenta-… murmuró la chica dando su primer golpe en el mentón de la pequeña Tendo para después con una patada mandarla a volar un par de metros… -Realmente no necesitar esto para derrotarte-… lanzaba sus dos pesados bomboris al suelo para caminar poco a poco hacia su contrincante.

-Rayos, Shampoo es muy fuerte para ella-… gruñía la pelirroja al ver que Shampoo tan rápido llevaba la ventaja

-Akane no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente, ambos los sabemos-… decía cruzada de brazos la castaña muy convencida de lo que decía.

Akane con una mueca de dolor se levantaba de la arena, un ataque así no la sacaría de esta batalla, y menos cuando esta pelea era la más importante de su vida.

-Solo estaba calentando Shampoo-… nuevamente se ponía en posición de combate para atacarle de nuevo. Akane daba codazos en su abdomen, patadas hacia su rostro, golpes con los puños cerrados, pero ninguno acertaba. Shampoo rápidamente eludía cada uno de ellos con suma facilidad que hasta ni las manos metía, pasando unos instantes la amazona se empezaba a desesperar por la poca acción de la pelea.

-Bueno yo también ya calenté-… decía la chinita al ver como Akane empezaba a sofocarse por tanto esfuerzo en vano… -¡Ahora sí, chica violenta sufrir!-… ahora era la china quien se aventaba dando diversos golpes a puño cerrado con una velocidad extraordinaria, Akane apenas podía detener algunos pero con esa rapidez la mayoría de los ataques le acertaban a varias partes de su cuerpo, Shampoo de inmediato le tiraba un rodillazo que dobló a la pobre peli azul y nuevamente con otra patada la enviaba a estampar con una de las grandes rocas que se encontraban allí.

-¡Tengo que ir a ayudarla!-… se disponía a correr en su auxilio la pelirroja pero Nabiki tomándola del brazo lo impidió.

-Ten fe Ranma, Akane últimamente ha estado entrenando mucho y creo que esto es parte de su estrategia-… le informaba la mediana de las Tendo.

-Pero Nabiki…- decía resignado viendo como su prometida se levantaba una vez más del suelo arenoso.

-Deberías rendirte Akane, tu no poder jamás conmigo-… le señalaba la amazona con mucha prepotencia.

-¿De verdad crees que no puedo?...- le sonreía seriamente la hija menor de Soun… "Gracias a mi entrenamiento he podido mejorar mi fuerza, pero gracias a Ranma aprendí indirectamente a estudiar al rival, ahora ya sé que tan fuerte eres maldita gata"… pensaba mientras veía como Shampoo se le acercaba a toda velocidad para darle lo que parecía ser el golpe final.

-¡Toma esto!-… llegaba con toda la potencia de su puño derecho y al momento de lanzarlo al rostro de ella inmediatamente logró esquivarlo, aprovechando la oportunidad de que Shampoo seguía en esa posición tomó el puño de la amazona para poder tensarle y darle un codazo al brazo de ella, inmediatamente aprovechó para devolverle en golpe en el mentón y con toda su furia le daba una patada giratoria mandándola a al suelo de inmediato.

Ranma estaba que no lo creía, desde cuando Akane había adquirido tanta fuerza que ahora estaba mermando a la amazona se preguntaba él.

"No puede ser… esto es solo un momento de suerte para la chica violenta-… se levantaba la amazona para lanzarse nuevamente a toda velocidad en contra de la peli azul pero para su sorpresa ella nuevamente esquivaba su ataque y aprovechaba para darle golpes sumamente dolorosos que la arrojaban al suelo nuevamente.

"No, no puede ser"… -¡Akane, ahora si realmente no tendré piedad de ti!-… le sentenciaba totalmente enfurecida por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Ni yo Shampoo, ¡acabemos esto de una vez porque ya me tienes harta!-… le contestaba la pequeña Tendo lanzándose al mismo tiempo que Shampoo, ambas habían comenzado una batalla realmente espectacular, el oji azul apenas alcanzaba a ver todos los ataques que cada una empleaba. Shampoo daba una patada y Akane la detenía, inmediatamente con el codo le daba un golpe en el abdomen pero esta vez la peli azul no se mermaba sino que de inmediato contra atacaba con un fuerte golpe al rostro de la amazona. Duraron varios minutos así, hasta que la debilidad se estaba empezando a presentar en ambas. Sofocadas se miraban una a la otra.

"Maldición cuando mejoró tanto, debo pensar el algo rápidamente" la nieta de Cologne se desesperaba viendo la parte más alta de una de las Colinas y de inmediato posó su vista en el mar, ahora que recordaba, su contrincante no sabía nadar… -Lo tengo-… murmuraba para sí misma saltando hacia la parte alta de la colina más grande… -¡Alcánzame si puedes chica violenta!-… retaba.

-¡No huyas cobarde!-… Akane corría tras de ella.

* * *

Nabiki y la pelirroja ahora veían todo desde abajo. Ranma estaba sumamente preocupado por su prometida, si algo le pesaba simplemente nunca se lo perdonaría, pero ella le había pedido confianza así que se la seguiría dando.

"¿Porque Shampoo habrá subido hasta arriba?... no será qué… ¡Ay no!-… la castaña se daba cuenta de lo que Shampoo planeaba… -¡Akane ten cuidado, Shampoo quiere aventarte al agua!-… le gritaba a su hermana pero para su infortunio la peli azul ya estaba también en la parte alta de la colina por lo tanto fue imposible que le escuchara.

-¡Es cierto, maldición!-… iba corriendo la oji azul para que eso no sucediera.

* * *

-¡No te dejare huir, cobarde!-… rugía la pequeña Tendo enfrente de Shampoo que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados mirando de reojo el borde de la colina.

-Yo no huía, simplemente cambiaba mi estrategia, acá terminaremos nuestra batalla-… volvía la vista hacia su rival.

-Realmente no entiendo porque quieres combatir aquí, pero estoy dispuesta a derrotarte sea de donde sea-… le reiteraba la peli azul sin darse cuenta de la intención de su rival, si ella caía al mar sería una victoria inminente para la amazona.

-¡Vamos atácame!-… le retaba la nieta de Cologne logrando que Akane nuevamente se le lanzara, ahí nuevamente hicieron un intercambio de golpes, ambas seguían dando una espectacular pelea, pero Akane lamentablemente estaba cayendo en la trampa de Shampoo.

"Ya casi logro que quedes en el borde, ahí te daré mi golpe final y te mandaré a nadar"… pensaba maliciosamente logrando que la pequeña Tendo cada vez quedara más acorralada, ella por instinto volteo a ver al mar, ahora lo entendía, si se acercaba más al borde no habría salida y caería al mar.

-¡No te lo permitiré!-… lograba lanzar ataques más agresivos para no lograr que la acorralaran, pero Shampoo con su habilidad había logrado su objetivo.

-Te tengo donde quiero-… le decía sonriendo como una maniática.

-¡Akaneee!-…. Venía corriendo a todo lo que daba la pelirroja, tanto era su desesperación que había tropezado un par de veces y cayendo de la colina, a eso se debía que estaba demorando más de lo debido en llegar.

-¡Hasta nunca Akane!-… amenazó la chica de cabellos purpura corriendo hacia Akane dispuesta a darle un puñetazo para que cayera. La joven de cabellos azulados al ver que la amazona se le acercaba fue como si se detuviera el tiempo, el único pensamiento que tuvo fue el de su prometido, supo que por ningún motivo debía darse por vencida. Así es de que usando toda la astucia del mundo se colocó de espaldas contra el suelo poniendo la planta de su pie en el abdomen de la amazona y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba la logró lanzar sobre de ella hacia el mar.

-¡Aaaahhh!-… fue lo último que se le alcanzó a escuchar a la chinita mientras caía al mar.

-¡Akane!-… llegaba el artista marcial para abrazar a su prometida que se encontraba sumamente sofocada… -Akane, que bueno que no te pasó nada-… le decía como un niño pequeño aferrándose más a su abrazo.

-Te dije que confiaras en mi… gané Ranma, gané -… ella correspondía al abrazo deseando jamás separarse de él.

-Al fin todo ha acabado todo-.. Llegaba la castaña con ellos mientras se asomaba y veía como la gata purpura yacía totalmente inconsciente en el agua… -Miren, la pobre terminó con los ojos hechos remolino, dejémosla ahí para que se le quiten esas mañas-… dijo la mediana de las Tendo.

-Opino lo mismo-… contestó la oji azul no dejando de abrazar a su prometida.

-Vamos, tampoco podemos dejar que se ahogue-… se compadecía la pequeña Tendo, aunque ahora le repudiaba tampoco iba a ser tan cruel para dejarla morir… -Ranma-… le pedía ella con la mirada.

-Está bien, pero solo porque tú me lo pides-… se lanzaba al mar la oji azul y sacaba a la gata tomándola del pellejo.

-Dámela Ranma, creo que es mejor que me haga cargo de ella-… Nabiki tomaba a la gata.

-¿Qué es lo que le vas a hacer?-… preguntó Akane.

-Nada malo, solo la pondré en una caja para mandarla directo a China, al fin que por las noches hay un buque que va para allá-… les informaba la hermana de Akane.

-Además no quiero hacer mal tercio, necesitan estar solos… pillines jajaja, luego los veo-… se retiraba la castaña con la gata sumamente fuera de este mundo.

-Sabes qué, creo que Nabiki tiene razón-… decía coquetamente la pelirroja sacando de la nada una tetera con agua caliente y vertiéndosela.

-Claro que tiene razón, de ahora en adelante seremos unos pillines-… decía ella dándole un par de besos en los labios.

-¡¿Akane!?-… le respondía con las mejillas coloradas.

-¡No te imagines cosas que no son eh!...- reponía ella al imaginarse lo que pensaba su prometido… -me refería a que de ahora en adelante no te vas a poder librar de mis besos y abrazos baka-… le abrazaba juntando sus labios con los de él.

-Ya decía yo jeje… Te amo Akane-… se desapartaba un poco de ella para ver su hermosa mirada.

-Y yo a ti, mi amado Ranma-… y nuevamente con un beso sumamente tierno y duradero sellaban su amor…. ¿Y la medallita?... ¡Mi medallita!-… decía preocupada después de besar a su prometido, incluso se tanteaba como si tuviera bolsas su ahora diminuto vestido.

-Ay Akane, no te diste cuenta que se te cayó cuando llego Shampoo, menos mal que la recogí momentos después… ¿me permites?-… le pedía desabrochando la medalla.

-Claro que si… perdón Ranma, por preocuparme por la gata descuide el mejor regalo de mi vida-… se ponía de espaldas al oji azul mientras este se la ponía.

-No tengo nada que disculparte… se te ve preciosa-… le elogiaba el mientras la veía con suma ternura.

-Gracias-… le besaba nuevamente deseando que esos besos fueran a partir de ahora por todos los días de su vida… -Sabes, creo que este no es el mejor regalo de mi vida-… tomaba el dige de corazón.

-¿Eh?-… se sorprendía el oji azul imaginándose lo peor. Akane al ver el rostro de angustia de su prometido lo tomo con ambas manos y le dio un beso en la frente mirándolo profundamente a los ojos...

-El mejor regalo de mi vida, fuiste tú cuando llegaste a nuestra casa y me robaste el corazón poco a poco-… le confesaba cambiando el semblante de Ranma a uno de inmensa alegría e ilusión…. -Te amo, y te amaré siempre-…

-Ya me estabas asustando sabes-… le confesó con una risa tímida… -Akane yo también te amo más que a nada en el mundo, y quiero estar contigo para siempre-… le tomaba la barbilla y una vez más sellaban su amor con uno de los besos más enamorados que podrían haber, y todo en un ambiente tan romántico que la luna los iluminaba y el oleaje tranquilo del mar aportaba su sonido inigualable para lo que sería el inicio de su vida de enamorados, aunque el camino del amor no fue nada fácil, ahora por fin lo habían atravesado para ser felices como se lo merecían.

**FIN (Primera parte)… continuará…**

* * *

**Hola estimadísimos lectores, espero que se encuentren muy bien y que todo les haya ido de maravilla en el transcurso de la semana. Mil disculpas por demorar una semana con la actualización pero es que no llegaban las ideas y aparte como vieron está algo largo el capítulo de hoy jejeje… pero ya aquí se los traigo n.n.. verán decidí hacer el final en dos partes debido a que si hubiera seguido escribiendo seguro que iba a estar super larguísimo xD… por eso les pido a que esperen la parte dos del final, y ahora sí estará concluida la historia n.n… mil disculpas a todos los que se hayan molestado por el drama del capítulo anterior, pero así estaba pensada la historia desde que la empecé a escribir, pero era obvio que las cosas no se quedarían así, y miren, tenemos final feliz n.n… muchísimas gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por sus lecturas y por sus reviews, de verdad mil gracias :D**

**Agradecimientos a los reviews:**

**Maxhika:** Hola mi cielo! n.n… que gusto poder saludarte por aquí y mandarte un beso muy especial por estarme acompañando a lo largo de esta historia. Te amo :3…. Si amor, Nabiki tenía que quitar a Ukyo de encima de Ranma para que no complicara las cosas, con Shampoo basto para tener un caos total u.u… La alianza de Shampoo y Ryoga fue de lo más bajo amor, pero se jugó su última carta el mendigo cerdo sabiendo que a él no le quería Akane, pero bien dicen que lo que se hace se paga y de qué manera, la peli azul lo terminó repudiando, y Shampoo, es capaz de hacer de todo con tal de tener a Ranma en sus manos, terca como una mula es la canija chinita… pero bueno amor, aunque si hubo dolor y sufrimiento el amor triunfó, Ranma dejó de lado su gran orgullo para no dejar ir a su prometida, ya que ella no tenía la culpa de nada… y lo peor que si el oji azul se arrepentía en un futuro seguramente ya la hubiera perdido por no confiar en ella… pero que bueno que recapacitó y míralos, ya hasta quitados de la pena se dan besos y se dicen lo que sienten n.n… Espero que esta primera parte del final sea de tu gusto amor, además de que la notificación de la actualización del fic te llegue a tu correo xP… Te amo mi vida, gracias por tus sagrados comentarios :3 muuuaaakkk, nos leemos más al ratito ;)

**znta: **Hola!, mil disculpas si te saque un dolor de hígado por el coraje, pero bueno la turbulencia ha pasado y tenemos final feliz, y Shampoo, aunque no le di un final así muy cruel, ten por seguro que Nabiki la mandará a la China para que no esté molestando, saludos!.

**nancyricoleon: **Hola Nancy n.n… si pobre Akane, si que sufrió en estos capítulos u.u… pero bueno, solo fue un momento oscuro de su vida porque ahora está más que iluminada con el amor de Ranma, gracias por seguir el fic n.n, muchos saludos!.

**bry: **Hola bry!... siento muchísimo de verdad si te sentiste o molestaste con el capítulo pasado u.u… pero como dije, esto ya lo tenía pensado desde un principio, además de que esa parte cruel era el climax de la historia, pero por supuesto que las cosas no se iban a quedar así, mi pareja favorita siempre ha sido RyA así es de que no permitiría que se quedaran con un final triste para los dos, al contrario, pienso que ambos merecen ser felices porque en realidad se aman n.n… gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te animes a leer este primer final… por cierto, no soy chica, soy chico jeje.

**laescondida: **Hola, jeje bueno aquí Tofú parece que maduró un poco más y no hizo uno de sus tan acostumbrados shows xD… si Kasumi se va de la casa, pero está Nodoka, así es de que seguro ella se encargará de la cocina por el bien de la familia n.n…espero que te animes a leer los demás capítulos del fic, y llegues a éste n.n… saludos!.

**Kenallo: **Gracias!... qué bueno que te gustó la historia, espero que la primera parte del final sea de tu agrado, y me dejes un review en la segunda n.n… que estés bien!.

**valentina: **Hola valentina!... sip, el capítulo anterior tuvo un poco de todo n.n… pero creo que lo que más impactó fue el plan maquiavélico de Shampoo, sin embargo le atinaste n.n Ranma y Akane superaron los obstáculos y al fin serán felices como se lo merecen, gracias por seguir mi historia, espero que la actualización sea de tu agrado… saludos n.n

**Pinguinosmarinela:** Hola Xime!... no hubo escenas para adultos pero si hubo muchos besos , y en el siguiente capítulo seguirán habiendo muchísimos más n.n… gracias por tus reviews, ojalá hayas disfrutado este primer final, saludos!.

**PFernando:** Que tal Fernando!... sí, tienes mucha razón, fue muy malvado lo que hicieron Ryoga y Shampoo, y por un momento casi lograban su cometido, separar a la pareja más famosa de Nerima… pero no fue así!... Ranma aunque estaba dolido y demás supo que no debía dejar de ir a su prometida, ya que ella no sería capaz de darle una puñalada por la espalda, así es de que al final de cuentas lograron aclarar los malos entendidos, y lo mejor, sus sentimientos n.n… Gracias por seguir la historia y dejarme tus comentarios, espero que sea de tu agrado el primer final, muchísimos saludos!

**Y bueno por ahora ha sido todo, mil gracias a todos!... nos leemos pronto, cuídense! :D... Por cierto! la imagen que tengo en este fic inspiró desde un principio la historia, así es de que pueden basarse en ella para imaginarse el lugar en donde Ranma y Akane se declaran su amor, en un lugar del mar y con la luna de testigo n.n... Gracias a mi novia maxhika por habérmela facilitado y así lograr colocarla... Gracias amor :3 muuaakk... y bueno ahora si me despido. n.n**


	8. Final (parte 2)

**FINAL (Segunda parte)**

Había pasado poco más de una hora desde que la batalla había terminado, y la pareja de prometidos se encontraba en silencio, admirando la luna que les daba tanta paz, Ranma tenía abrazada a su prometida mientras que la peli azul estaba muy cómodamente recargada en el pecho de su prometido.

-Me da tanto gusto que estemos juntos, así, sin interrupciones-… rompía el silencio el oji azul.

-A mi igual, quisiera que este momento durara para siempre, pero, ¿no crees que ya deberíamos volver a la boda?-… le contestaba su prometida desapartándose un poco de él.

-Aaaahh… ¿no podemos quedarnos un poco más?-… hacía un puchero el hijo de Nodoka.

-Nos podemos quedar aquí toda la noche si queremos, pero, ya han de estar preocupados por nosotros-… pensaba Akane.

-Eh… Akane a que te refieres con quedarnos aquí toda la noche-… se sonrojaba el oji azul tremendamente.

-Baka no pienses mal-… reponía inmediatamente ella poniéndose igual de roja… -Me refería a quedarnos a ver la luna y el mar tonto-…

-Ah jejeje- sonría nerviosamente… "pero que rayos estaba pensando" pensaba para sí mismo viendo lo atractiva que se veía su prometida con ese diminuto vestido.

-Pasa algo ¿Ranma?-… le preguntaba al ver como su prometido no apartaba su mirada de ella.

-Eh, no nada-… agitaba su cabeza… -Es que solo veía lo hermosa que estás-… le alagaba levantándose de la arena y dándole la mano a ella para que hiciera lo mismo. Ella de inmediato se sonrojo aún más, aunque no podía decir que no le gustaba que Ranma le hiciera cumplidos, era todavía raro que le dijera cosas lindas.

-Gra-gracias Ranma-… fue lo único que contestó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios… -¿Nos vamos?-… le sonreía.

-Vámonos-… le devolvía la sonrisa para que ambos empezaran a caminar de regreso a la boda.

* * *

En la boda todo seguía siendo alegría, Genma y Soun estaban hasta el tope de Sake que ya incluso estaban cantando Karaoke, la madre de Ranma junto con la de Tofú seguían conversando bebiendo igualmente un poco de Sake, la pareja de nuevos esposos a cada rato compartían besos, bailaban y empezaban a disfrutar su vida de casados, la única que se veía un poco aburrida era Ukyo, hace rato que había terminado de ayudar con las labores que le encomendó Nabiki para la boda.

"¿A dónde se habrá metido Ran-chan?... y lo malo es que tampoco está Akane, así es de que no dudo de que esté con él-…. Pensaba resignada la amiga de la infancia del artista marcial.

Nabiki hacía nuevamente acto de presencia en la boda, hace poco había puesto a la gata en un paquete, y por unos cuantos yenes el buque camaronero había aceptado llevársela, así es de que al fin se había desecho de esa amenaza, seguramente cuando Shampoo despertara ya estaría llegando a china.

-¿Por qué tan pensativa Ukyo?-… llegaba la mediana de las Tendo a sentarse al lado de la oji azul.

-¡Nabiki!... ¿Dónde te has metido?, ¿sabes dónde está Ran-chan y tu hermana?-… le preguntaba.

-Bueno me encargue de un asuntito que nos estaba dando problemas jeje… en cuanto a mi hermana y Ranma...- se quedó callada por un momento temiendo que Ukyo también se atreviera a hacer una de las suyas, así es de que iría directamente al grano… -Ukyo mejor dime algo ¿de verdad estás enamorada de Ranma?-…

-¡Claro que sí!... Ran-chan es lo que más amo en la vida-… respondía gustosa la cocinera.

-Y si el tomara una decisión, es decir que se decidiera entre una de sus prometidas, ¿aceptarías esa decisión aunque tú no fueras la elegida?-…. Le preguntaba nuevamente.

-Supongo que sí… pero sin duda alguna yo soy la mejor prometida para él, así es de que seguramente terminará decidiéndose por mí-… juntaba ambas manos imaginándose una vida con su Ran-chan, vendiendo Okonomiyakis alrededor del mundo muy enamorados.

-Ah sí, y por qué piensas eso, ¿no crees que elija a alguien más?-… se servía un poco de refresco la hija de Soun.

-No lo creo… Kodachi es una loca de lo peor, Shampoo siempre es tramposa y egoísta, y tu hermana, bueno, tu hermana es tu hermana, por eso yo soy su mejor opción, sería la esposa ideal para él-…afirmó la cocinera.

-Espera un momento, cómo está eso que mi hermana es mi hermana-… fruncía el ceño Nabiki.

-Vamos Nabiki tú lo sabes… no sabe cocinar, trata horrible al pobre Ran-chan, no es nada femenina, es terca, tu hermana Akane es la peor opción para ser esposa de Ranma-…

"Sí que eres directa Ukyo, la sorpresa que te vas a llevar" pensaba la castaña sonriendo un poco… -Bueno creo que ya nos desviamos mucho, entonces, si Ranma ya tomó su decisión la aceptarás verdad-…

-Claro que si-… finalizaba francamente.

* * *

La pareja de prometidos caminaba rumbo al recinto de la boda ambos venían tomados de la mano y tan metidos en su mundo que no se daban cuenta que su apariencia no era la indicada para volver a la fiesta. Nabiki que había salido del recinto vio que ambos se acercaban, así tan enamorados, no pudo evitar sonreír y caminar hacia ellos.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto par de tortolitos?... espero que haya valido la pena eh-… les guiñaba el ojo, como le encantaba molestarles de vez en cuando.

-¿Ah?-… dijeron ambos saliendo de su mundo... –No te imagines cosas que no son Nabiki-… pidió con las mejillas sonrojadas la pequeña Tendo.

-Akane tiene razón, además si hubiéramos querido nos hubiéramos quedado toda la noche-… dijo sin titubeo el hijo de Nodoka.

-Ranma-… se sorprendió Nabiki… -Pero que directo te has vuelto con sus asuntos íntimos-… reía.

-¡Eh!... no espera yo me refería a que estaría con Akane disfrutando del momento-… se ponía totalmente nervioso por los pensamientos maliciosos de su cuñada, el claro se refería a que se quedaría con su prometida toda la noche abrazado a ella y disfrutando del oleaje del mar y de la preciosa luna que estaba, pero no era tan bueno explicando las cosas.

-Jajajajaja, ay pero que cosas-…. Se carcajeaba la castaña poniendo en las manos en su estómago por tanta risa.

-Po, porqué te ríes-… titubeaba avergonzado el artista marcial… -Yo solo decía que Akane y yo… ¡auch!-… Akane le daba un codazo por lo Baka que se estaba comportando.

-Ya no digas nada Ranma, que solo empeoraras las cosas-… musitó totalmente avergonzada la hija menor de Soun.

-Sí que ustedes dos son todo un caso-… la castaña se limpiaba las lágrimas de tanto reír… -que bueno que llegaron, ya todos me están preguntado por ustedes, no pensarán entrar así a la boda ¿verdad?-… veía el aspecto que traían los dos, sobre todo su hermana que venía con manchas de arena en el vestido roto, y hasta un par de leves moretones en su rostro.

-¡Es cierto!... ¡Ay no!, que vamos a decir-… se preocupaba la peli azul,

-Podemos decir que te atacó un pulpo gigante y yo te salve-… levantaba su ego el oji azul para recibir un coscorrón por parte de Akane y su hermana.

-¡Auch!... ya no diré nada-… se quejaba el oji azul.

-No tienen que hacer nada de eso, están tan enamorados que ¿no piensan que es mejor que se vayan a arreglar y se pongan ropa de la que trajeron?-… sugería Nabiki.

-¡Tienes razón!... y ya solo diremos que nos incomodaba la ropa elegante y por eso decidimos cambiarnos-… agregó Akane.

-Me parece bien-… dijo Ranma.

-Bueno pues apúrense que si no los van a empezar a buscar-… advertía la castaña.

-Sí, vamos Ranma-… la peli azul tomaba la mano de su prometido para empezar a correr con rumbo a las habitaciones del hotel.

-¡Recuerden cambiarse y ducharse en habitaciones diferentes!-… les decía la castaña riendo de nuevo al ver como Ranma había caído al suelo por escucharle.

* * *

-Akane y Ranma llevan desaparecidos un buen rato-… dijo Kasumi preocupada a su nuevo esposo.

-Tienes razón, pero tu hermana está con Ranma, sabes que el la protege de todo peligro-… animó Tofu.

-Si lo sé, pero aun así ya son varias horas que no los veo, ¿y si los vamos a buscar?-… pedía la mayor de las Tendo.

-Si eso te tranquiliza vamos-… le tomaba de la mano para levantarse y salir en su búsqueda pero en ese momento la pareja de prometidos llegaba al lugar, el oji azul con sus habituales ropas mientras que Akane traía un bonito vestido verde que le llegaba a las rodillas.

-Hijo, Akane, ¿Dónde se han metido?, ¿por qué se cambiaron de ropa?-… interrogó Nodoka que también se mostraba preocupada.

-Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes-… agregaba la nueva esposa.

-No todos hermanita, mira-… Nabiki señalaba al par de amigos borrachos que seguían cantando de lo más a gusto.

-Esos dos nunca cambiaran-… el oji azul se ponía la mano en su frente por las acciones de su padre y su tío.

-Bueno la verdad es que nos incomodaba mucho estar tan formales jeje… eh bueno y respecto a donde estábamos, eh…-… Akane no sabía que decir realmente, no había platicado con Ranma de que decir.

-Akane mejor que lo cuente Ranma-… intervenía Nabiki mirando con afán de molestar a su cuñado.

-Tienes razón yo debo contarlo-… dijo sin titubeos dejando impresionadas a Akane y Nabiki, ¿sería acaso qué el confesaría todo?, se preguntaban a ellas mismas… -Todos permítanme su atención-… pedía el oji azul que había obtenido la atención de todos, pero no la del par de borrachines que seguían en su fiesta de alcohol.

-¡Me permiten su atención!-… les gritaba el oji azul con un alta voz salido de la nada asustando a los pobres hombres.

-No tenías que gritar hijo, estamos borrachos más no sordos-… decía el hombre del turbante respaldado por Soun y sacándoles a todos una gota al estilo anime.

-¿Qué sucede Ran-chan?-… preguntaba Ukyo que muy por dentro creía saber de que se trataba.

-Hoy pasaron una serie de cosas entre Akane y yo, cosas que incluso pusieron en peligro nuestro compromiso… pero saben, gracias a eso me he dado cuenta de algo-… tomaba la mano de su prometida ante la vista de todos.

-Ranma-… decía Akane con ternura y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, mientras que su prometido la veía con mucho cariño.

-De qué te diste cuenta, cuñadito-… la mediana de las Tendo se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Me di cuenta que quiero estar por siempre con Akane y que ella es mi única prometida y la mujer que se ha robado mi corazón-… finalizaba el oji azul.

-Pero que romántico-… suspiro la dulce Kasumi.

-Sabía que mi Ranma pronto se animaría a confesar su amor por Akane-… contestaba alegre Nodoka.

-¿Ya escuchó Saotome Kun?... ¡Pronto abra otra boda!-… festejaba Soun levantado una botella de sake.

-¡Al fin las escuelas se unirán Tendo Kun-… reía el hombre de las gafas dando un trago a su alcohol.

-¡Esperen!... no he dicho nada de boda-… respondía rápidamente el oji azul.

-Oh vamos Ranma, es un hecho que te vas a casar con Akane en un futuro ¿qué no?-… la hermana de Akane le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Bueno sí pero… Akane…- veía a su prometida pidiendo ayuda.

-Claro que nos vamos a casar-.. Respondía la peli azul sumamente tímida… -Pero primero debemos tener una relación como novios, así que ni se les ocurra apresurarnos eh-…

-Lo importante es que al fin se han animado a estar juntos-… respondía alegre Kasumi. Ukyo había quedado muda ante tales palabras que había oído, no hizo más que apartarse de los demás e ir a sentarse sola en la mesa, Ranma al notar eso le hiso un gesto a su prometida para que fueran a hablar con ella mientras los demás seguían festejando.

-Ukyo-… se le acercaba Ranma con Akane.

-Ah, Ran-chan-… decía sin muchos ánimos.

-Ukyo tu sabes que te tengo cariño, pero solo como mi mejor amiga, yo a quien amo es a Akane, así es de que por favor compréndeme-… pedía el oji azul, Ukyo solo se limitó a bajar la mirada.

-Ukyo, yo también te apreció como una amiga, y quiero que sepas que yo también amo a Ranma, entiéndenos Ukyo-… Akane le tomaba las manos pidiendo de todo corazón que ella no hiciera nada por separarlos.

-Sabes Akane, yo por alguna razón sabía que tú eres la única para Ran-chan, pero tenía las esperanzas de que eso cambiara-… contestaba con una mirada triste la cocinera… -Pero me da satisfacción que él quede con alguien que lo ama igual, así es de que cuídalo mucho si Akane-…

-Claro que si Ukyo-… respondía con una sonrisa la peli azul.

-Muchas felicidades a ambos-… se levanta de la silla con una pequeña sonrisa para abrazarlos, tal como le había dicho a Nabiki iba a aceptar la decisión de Ranma y no haría nada para separarlos.

-Gracias Ukyo-… le decían ambos suspirando de alivio que haya entendido su decisión.

-¡Bueno ya que ahora si estamos todos, que siga la fiesta, a divertirse!... invitaba Nabiki para que se reanudara la fiesta de la boda, y para que todo fuera alegría en ese inolvidable día para todos.

* * *

** 7 años después… **

¿Ushio?... ¿Dónde estás Ushio?-… decía de manera juguetona la peli azul buscando a quien era parte de su todo en la vida… -No puedes esconderte de mí Ushio-… miraba de reojo la peli azul como una pequeña manita estaba debajo de la mesa de la cocina mientras que oía una pequeña risita… ¡Te encontré!-… alzaba el mantel de la mesa encontrando a una pequeña niña de cinco años que era su propia imagen, tenía su cabello azulado y sus ojos cafés.

-¡Mami, me encontraste!-… salía la pequeña por debajo de la mesa para abrazar a su mamá.

-No puedes esconderte de tu mami traviesa-… la cargaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, hoy era un día muy especial, hace exactamente 7 años se habían declarado sus sentimientos, y cada año regresaban a Sesoko en estas fechas para recordar el triunfo de su amor. Todos los años rentaban una cabaña que se encontraba cerca de la playa lo cual les facilitaba quedar muy cerca de ese lugar… -Anda ve a despertar al dormilón de tu papá para que baje a desayunar-…

-Síp-… decía gustosa la pequeña para ir corriendo a buscar a su papá.

-¡Papi, papi, despierta!-…agitaba suavemente a su padre que seguía roncando sin cesar… -Papi no despierta- murmuraba dándose por vencida… -¡Ya sé!... se metía al cuarto de baño trayendo una pequeña cubetita con agua fría que no dudo vestírsela en la cara.

-¡Fría fría!-… despertaba de sopetón la ahora pelirroja viendo a su pequeña… -Ushio, porqué tuviste que usar el método de tu mamá para despertarme-… le llamaba la atención.

-Perdón papi, es que no te despertabas, y mamá me dijo que ya está listo el desayuno-… se excusaba la pequeña con la vista baja.

-Venga no pongas esa cara-… la tomaba en sus brazos… -Hiciste bien sabes, sino no me hubiera despertado-… le sonreía obteniendo la hermosa sonrisa que le heredo a su hija… -Bien me iré a lavar la cara y en un momento bajo-… comunicó.

-Está bien papi, no tardes-… salía la pequeña corriendo.

"No cabe duda que es una mini Akane, pero con un carácter más liviano" pensaba con una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

-Hasta que bajas dormilón-… dijo Akane al ver a su marido llegar a la cocina.

-Perdón es que se me pegaron las sabanas-… reía nerviosamente sentándose al lado de su pequeña… -Qué tal sabe el desayuno princesa-… le preguntó.

-Rico, mamá siempre cocina rico-… respondía gustosa la pequeña comiendo un poco de arroz.

-Menos mal que tu mamá aprendió a cocinar, si hubieras probado su comida hace algunos años tal vez desayunaríamos y comeríamos todas las mañanas fuera de casa eh-… decía sin pena alguna.

-Ranma-… decía con tono de molestia la peli azul cruzándose de brazos.

-Tranquila amor, ahora eres la mejor cocinera de Japón-… se levantaba de la silla para tomarla de la cintura y darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Ranma, la nena está acá-… decía apenada la peli azul.

-No tienes por qué tener pena, a ella le gusta ver que sus papás se aman… ¿verdad preciosa?-… veía a su hija.

-Sip-… respondía con una gran sonrisa la pequeña.

-¡Bueno vamos a desayunar!-… decía gustoso el oji azul comiendo junto a su nena a lo que Akane no pudo evitar mirarles enternecidamente, y le impresionaba que Ushio comiera a la misma velocidad de su padre, sin duda era toda una Saotome.

* * *

Las horas habían pasado y el atardecer estaba en su mero punto, ambos prometidos se encontraban sentados en la arena, justamente en el lugar donde se declararon su amor y más adelante se encontraba su pequeña hija jugando muy contenta con sus castillos de arena.

-Nuestra Ushio, no cabe duda que heredo toda tu belleza-… abrazaba el oji azul a su esposa que se encontraba a su lado.

-Y no cabe duda que heredo toda la actitud de su padre-… respondía gustosa.

-Le quedo muy bien el nombre que le pusimos verdad-… ahora ponía la mirada en los ojos chocolate de su esposa.

-Sin duda alguna, Ushio significa mar, y fue en este lugar rodeando de las calmadas aguas de mar donde me dijiste que me amabas-… le tomaba de la mano mirando sus zafiros azules de él.

-Acá fue donde realmente comenzó lo mejor de mi vida, intentaron separarnos y no pudieron, menos mal que Mousse venció a Shampoo y por ley se tuvo que casar con él y nos dejaron ser felices y ahora puedo presumir que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo por tenerles a las dos-… colocaba la mano en su mejilla viéndola con ternura… -Te amo Akane-…

-Y yo soy sumamente feliz por tener a los dos amores de mi vida conmigo, Ushio y tu son mis mayores tesoros y me alegra que Ryoga no se haya vuelto a aparecer en nuestras vidas, y sabes, eres lo mejor de mi existir y siempre te amaré con la misma intensidad día a día anata-… sellaban sus palabras con un largo y duradero beso de amor mientras que la pequeña disfrutaba de ver a sus padres tan felices. El camino del amor aún seguía y para fortuna de ellos la vida les brindaba las más grandiosas alegrías que existían.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores, espero se encuentre muy muy bien, ya hemos llegado al fin de semana y con ende llegamos al final de nuestra historia n.n… como verán aparte de ser una pequeña continuación de la boda también es un pequeño epilogo de 7 años después, y lo más importante y lo que todos querían se cumplió, Ranma y Akane terminaron juntos como debería de ser y hasta con una pequeña niña :3… Realmente agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes por sus lecturas y sus reviews, sin ustedes no hubiera sido posible continuar la historia de verdad miles gracias n.n… También agradezco especialmente a mi novia maxhika por siempre darme los animos para seguir escribiendo, gracias amor, Te amo muuuaakk… Muchas gracias a todos!**

**Agradecimientos a los reviews: **

**Maxhika: **Amor! n.n hemos llegado al final de la historia mi vida :3… en el anterior capítulo hubo de todo un poco que le dieron el sazón esperado al capítulo y a una parte trascendental de la historia… Ryoga, jajajaja tienes razón, ya no podrá tener cochinitos xP, pero si que el castigo fue duro ahora no solo perdió la oportunidad de tener a Akane sino también su amistad, y se ganó un odio y rencor profundo por las barbaridades que hizo por aquí… Shampoo ya anda casada con Mousse xP, ya no volverá a molestar porque sus leyes sagradas le obligan dedicarse al ciego de su esposo así es de que recibió su merecido además de ganarse el desprecio de Ranma… El momento romántico amor, ese nunca tiene que faltar :3 y creo que te imaginaste a cof cof cof ay mi tos xD… yo también me imagine ese momento y adivina con quién :3… Nabiki fue de gran relevancia ya que sin ella no hubiera sido posible que esos dos se declararan y ahora velos, hasta con una niña hermosa viviendo felices de la vida n.n… Muchas gracias por cada una de tus lecturas y cada uno de tus reviews amor, espero sea de tu agrado este final n.n… nos leemos en otra próxima historia :D… Te amo mi cielo, muchísimos besos y abrazos desde aquí muuuaaakk.

**bry: **Espero que el este final sea de tu agrado n.n… jejeje al fin la tempestad ha pasado y al final la pareja más famosa de Nerima termino casada y con una pequeña niña, no iba a permitir que la historia tuviera un final trágico y que no les gustara a ustedes n.n… Muchas gracias por seguir la historia bry, muchísimas gracias de verdad n.n… saludos.

**PFernando: ** Hola Fernando!... muchas gracias por tus palabras, me da gusto que te haya gustado lo que escribo y precisamente lo hago con esa intención, de entretener al lector con un mar de sentimientos que les haga vivir la historia n.n… Shampoo y Ryoga recibieron un merecido castigo y como habrás leído han dejado en paz a RyA para disfrutar de su vida… y tienes mucha razón, todo tiene un porque, y sin el mal entendido posiblemente no hubiera sido posible que ambos se sinceraran y fueran felices n.n… gracias amigo por tu seguimiento a esta historia, espero que haya sido de tu agrado este final, espero contar con tus opiniones en unas historias que pienso subir más adelante, muchos saludos.

**Pinguinosmarinela: **Gracias Xime! :D… espero que cada capítulo te haya gustado y este final sea de tu agrado n.n… gracias por los reviews, muchos saludos.

**nancyricoleon: **Siii, era justo que la peli azul le demostrara a Shampoo quien mandaba en el corazón de Ranma y vaya que lo logro, ahora la gata está en china casada con Mousse XP… ahora ambos prometidos podrán darse muchos besos y vivir su feliz vida con su hija n.n… gracias Nancy por tus lecturas y reviews, de verdad gracias espero que que el final sea de tu agrado, y por cierto no soy chica, soy chico, aunque sea raro también habemos hombres que escribimos fics xP saludos n.n...

**valentina: **El amor triunfo al final y Shampoo junto con Ryoga fueron vencidos por él… me alegra que te haya gustado el primer final n.n espero que con el segundo no sea la excepción, muchas gracias valentina por seguir esta historia… muchísimos saludos!

**Y bueno, ahora si ha sido todo… muchas gracias a todos una vez más, nos leeremos más adelante con nuevas historias que espero que mi mente trabaje como es debido xD… saludos a cada uno de ustedes, hasta la próxima :D**


End file.
